Como perro y gato
by desire nemesis
Summary: Joey es un policía obsesionado con atrapar al Neko un ladrón muy famoso podrá?


Estaba vigilando la cuarta planta del edificio en cuestión como los otros catorce policías allí apostados.

Su misión: atrapar al famoso "Neko", el ladrón de bellísimas obras de arte e invaluables artefactos. Sabían que vendría por la noche. Era su estilo. Y la exhibición que se ofrecería solo por el día siguiente era demasiado invalorable para dejarla pasar. De eso él estaba seguro.

¿Él? Era una de las estrellas ascendentes de la policía de Japón. A sus 29 años era teniente en la división de robos de la jefatura de Tokio. Su nombre era Wheeler, Joseph Wheeler. Era mestizo por lo que acceder a ese puesto era todavía mas complicado porque en la ferrea cultura japonesa él seguía siendo un gaishin.

Lo importaba era que su capitán le había dado el visto bueno junto con el jefe de policía para llevar su plan y un dudoso director del museo había aprobado que ellos tomaran el lugar de sus guardias de seguridad lo que le ponía en el lugar crucial en el momento adecuado porque si atrapaba a ese maldito ladrón subiría como una centella. Pero tampoco podía negar que también lo hacía por otro motivo.

¿Realmente crees que va a aparecerse?—preguntó su compañero Honda con un mohín de aburrimiento. Sinceramente esas actitudes infantiles de su amigo lo ponían de mal humor.

Si, aparecerá. Estoy seguro—dijo el rubio con voz decidida pero baja. Susurraban ya que estaban a oscuras en el poco iluminado edificio para alentar a que el ladrón se descuidara.

Bueno, tú eres el experto aquí. Lo has estudiado bien—le dijo el ojos café al ojos mieles. Sabía bien que el otro se había estudiado a pie juntillas toda la labor del famoso ladrón buscando encontrar su talón de Aquiles por eso cuando hablaba del modo de pensar del otro habían empezado a escucharle con detenimiento hasta los mas altos cargos pues en los tres robos anteriores Wheeler había previsto donde y como actuaría solo que hicieron oídos sordos a sus afirmaciones y pagaron un alto precio por su error—Pero tal vez nos vio y…-trató de disuadir a su amigo para que no se decepsionara cuando el otro no se presentara en su perfecta trampa.

¡Él vendrá!—afirmó con toda convicción Joseph. –Nuestra presencia solo endulzará mas su victoria. Así piensa él. Cree que somos torpes y que se escapará de nuestras narices mientras nos limpiamos los mocos—dijo Wheeler con la mirada llena de vanidad pues él estaba seguro de cada cosa que hacía y decía.

Deseaba atrapar a ese Neko para demostrarle que Joey Wheeler era superior a él. Ver cualquiera que fuera esa cara llena de confusión y furia por hallar a alguien más listo que él.

Esta exhibición es la frutilla de la torta. Es única, inapreciable y solo se presentará mañana. Para dentro de dos días estará fuera de su alcance en las bóvedas de seguridad del banco suizo mejor custodiado del mundo. No puede perderse esto. Sería una mancha en su expediente que él no está dispuesto a dejar que pase—agregó en susurros con voz sin vacilaciones el teniente Wheeler.

Das miedo amigo—dijo el teniente Honda que tenía sus 6 años más que él pero que tenía más arrebatos adolescentes que el joven Joseph—A veces hablas de él como si lo conocieras en persona y a veces pareciera que te defraudaría si no actúa a la altura en que le has puesto—

¿De qué hablas? Yo no lo admiro ni nada así—se defendió su compañero con el ceño fruncido.

¿A no?—preguntó con la mirada curiosa.

¡No!—casi grita el rubio. -¿Nunca leíste a Sun Tsu?—preguntó.

Sabes que yo solo leo las tiras cómicas—respondió el otro.

¡No tienes remedio! Sun Tsu dice: Conoce a tú enemigo. Es por eso que he estudiado tanto a este idiota. Lo que lo perderá es su ego y sus ganas de mantener su fama. Él se cree inatrapable pero yo voy a atraparlo—exlamó el ojos mieles con fuego en la mirada.

Eso suena más como tú. Un condenado competitivo y obsesivo—replicó Honda lo que le hizo ganar una mirada furiosa del otro.

Yo iré al ala este. ¡Tú quédate aquí que no quiero arruinar todo con tanta charla!—dijo Joey y se fue muy molesto porque en verdad era cierto. Era un enfermo de la competitividad y de la eficiencia a punto de ser obsesivo pero no veía nada malo en ello porque eso lo había puesto donde estaba y lo llevaría más allá. De eso estaba seguro.

Estaba en el ala este, esperando, cuando las pocas luces que tenían se apagaron. El rubio tomó el walkie talkie y susurró— ¡Atentos!¡Ya está aquí!—

Con la energía apagada muchas de las alarmas y la visión no servían. Era la jugada perfecta y Joseph sabía que era obra del Neko. Caminó de puntillas con su arma en la mano y el walkie talkie en la cintura atisbando en la penumbra buscando cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

De pronto su arma fue arrebatada de su mano y un brazo le rodeó el cuello por la espalda.

Los niños no deben jugar con cosas tan peligrosas—le dijo una voz ronca en un susurro que salió al lado de su oído.

Sorprendido Joseph no supo como reaccionar por un momento y luego se tensó, tenía al Neko a sus espaldas, debía atraparlo como fuera lugar sino perdería todo lo que había conseguido.

Yo no soy ningún niño—reclamó el ojos mieles.

No uno pequeño detective, pero eres muy joven para estar en ese puesto que tiene—le dijo el ladrón con tono de sabelotodo haciéndole saber que él también le había investigado.

¿Tú que sabes?—preguntó intrigado y molesto Wheeler.

¡Oh, se muchas cosas de ti detective Wheeler!—exclamó el otro y aflojó solo un poco su agarre al decirlo, percibiéndolo el policía tomó ventaja de inmediato y trató de voltear al otro tomándolo del brazo y hubiera dado resultado si el ladrón no se hubiera percatado a tiempo de lo que el otro pretendía. Dio vuelta de tal manera las cosas que el rubio se vio de pronto entre una pared y la oscura figura.

¡No te saldrás con la tuya!—trató de decir el detective valientemente.

Pero el ladrón respondió- ¡Ya lo he hecho pequeño! —

¿De qué…?—preguntó Joey.

El tesoro ya es mío y tú estás fuera de combate—dijo el Neko regodeándose.

¡Imposible! ¡Nosotros…!—trató de refutar Wheeler.

Son unos verdaderos incompetentes. Para cuando tus amigos descubran que ya me lo llevé estaré fuera de aquí—dijo la figura. El policía iba a apretar el botón del walkie talkie cuando oyó—Bueno, tú pareces diferente, eres interesante, lástima que seas solo un sabueso—

Yo no soy un perro—gritó enfurecido el rubio.

¿Muy rebelde ah? Tal vez convenga enseñarte modales—dijo el Neko forcejeando con el detective, de pronto tuvo una idea y metió su rodilla entre las del ojos mieles teniendo como región la esperada. Un fuerte jadeo y una parálisis en el otro. –¿Eso te gusta, eh? Eres un retorcido cachorrito—dijo con voz divertida luego.

Joey podía adivinar una gran sonrisa en su rostro y eso lo hizo enfurecer.

Me disculpo. A veces uso palabras japonesas sin explicar su significado pensando que todos los lectores las conocen.

Es mi culpa pero una de ustedes me lo hizo ver. Gracias

En el pasado cap use las palabras

Neko=gato

Gaishin=extranjero o persona de ascendencia no japonesa distinguiendo así incluso a los japonesas de ascendencia extranjera. Los japoneses aíslan así a los que no son de origen japonés como también distinguen a los que siendo de ascendencia japonesa han nacido en otro país. Ahora no recuerdo como se les llama.

El detective le dijo furioso—Ya me explicarás lo que piensas en la seccional cuando te llevemos, gato engreído—

Me muero de ganas por verte ahí pero me temo que tengo que irme—dijo el ladrón un segundo antes de lamer la delicada piel del cuello bajo la oreja derecha del rubio. Joey reaccionó con un temblor que le crispó pues no era la reacción que debía sentir y cuando abrió los ojos para discutirle al otro lo que hacía se halló solo.

¡Joey! ¿Estás aquí?—preguntó una voz familia y Honda apareció de inmediato viendo como su amigo parecía buscar en la oscuridad con la vista aún estando a oscuras. -¿Qué buscas?—preguntó después.

¡El Neko estuvo aquí!—le informó su amigo.

¡Imposible!—gritó el castaño mientras el teniente Wheeler tomaba su walkie talkie.

¡Escuchen! ¡Habla el teniente Wheeler! ¡El Neko está aquí! ¡No le dejen salir del edificio! ¡Ya tiene la joya! ¡Es imperativo darle caza! Repito. ¡El Neko está aquí! ¡Es imperativo darle caza!—vociferó.

"¡Entendido, teniente!"

"Copiado"

Se oyó por el radio mientras el furioso ojos mieles buscaba a su presa con respiración trabajosa. No le gustaba que jugaran con él.

Mientras en un callejón a unas cuantas cuadras del lugar un hombre sonreía antes de ponerse el casco negro con él que conduciría su moto "Ninja" del mismo color, luego miró el pequeño objeto en su mano, plateado y con una gema azul lucía casi insignificante, solo los que lo conocían le otorgarían su verdadero valor. Cerró su mano en torno a él para meterlo después en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Siempre se sentía genial reírse en la cara del peligro, pensó.

Era un día calamitoso en la jefatura metropolitana de Tokio. El lugar era un caos de gente que iba y venía pero por suerte eso era normal. Lo calamitoso del asunto era la reprimenda que el jefe Yamato le había echado a Wheeler por el fracaso de la noche anterior.

Como si no fuera suficiente tener que sufrir por ser humillado por ese asqueroso gato, debía tener que recibir las reprimendas de su jefe en silencio solo para reverenciarlo y pedir disculpas después con los puños apretados. Era demasiado para el orgulloso Wheeler.

Tranquilo—le dijo su colega Honda sentado sobre el escritorio de Wheeler mientras este sostenía su cabeza derrumbado sobre el escritorio pero en su mirada podía verse la fiereza de un perro salvaje herido y dispuesto a vengarse. –Lograrás atraparlo la próxima—agregó con un tono de consuelo que enervó mas al ojos mieles. Odiaba que le tuvieran lástima.

Te he dicho que no te sientes en mi escritorio—le dijo el rubio pero se detuvo de su actitud al ver que el otro ya no le prestaba atención.

¡Fiuuuu! Parece que la cosa va a ponerse peor—anunció su colega mirando atrás suyo.

Joey curioso miró hacia el mismo lado para ver la distinguida figura que acababa de entrar al recinto. La cual le devolvió la mirada tras los anteojos de armazón invisible para después acercarse a ellos.

A usted lo estaba buscando teniente. ¿Cómo es posible que haya arruinado un plan que según usted mismo era tan perfecto?—le preguntó el hombre de fría mirada.

Joseph achicó los ojos. Ya era la segunda persona en el día que le preguntaba lo mismo y no le hacía gracia y por mucho que quisiera gritarle en la cara que se fuera al diablo y que estaba siendo poco original con el asunto tenía que guardar consideración con el sujeto, después de todo era el asistente del fiscal general de Tokio, uno de los hombres más poderosos de la ciudad junto con el gobernador y el jefe de la policía y si insultaba a su mano derecha definitivamente su carrera iba a irse por el caño por mucho mérito que él hubiera hecho.

Aunque el otro era como él un gaishin, gracias a su habilidad y astucia en la política y a un impecable historial en derecho había llegado a un puesto tan encumbrado siendo solo un poco mayor que el mismo Wheeler. Era de admirarse que ostentara un puesto de tanto poder a su edad, aunque solo un poco. Joey tenía sus reservas con el tipejo ese que siempre lo miraba como si tuviera algo que pudiera pegársele.

¡No todo está perdido!—le contestó el rubio.

¿Cómo puede decir algo semejante? Les aseguramos a los del museo que todo estaba a salvo bajo nuestra protección y después de una noche pierden una valiosísima pieza de su colección—dijo el asistente.

¡En verdad eso no es cierto!—aseveró el detective para confusión del fiscal.

¿Qué dice?—preguntó casi colapsado este.

En verdad el ladrón ese solo se llevó una baratija—mencionó Honda interviniendo.

El fiscal los miró a ambos de hito en hito.

Yo no diría una baratija. Tiene su buen valor pues los materiales son auténticos pero no dista de una que puede comprar en una joyería. Claro que sin duda no tiene el valor de lo que él en verdad planeaba llevarse—le informó Wheeler sonriente al fiscal visiblemente conmocionado. Luego le explicó—Verá, yo en verdad tenía mis dudas de que un ladrón habilidoso como el Neko se nos pudiera escapar por una rendija con el producto de su robo y por las dudas usamos un plan de contingencia que ideamos con el museo y sin que nadie supiera hicimos una copia genuina del objeto y mientras el verdadero anillo del César descansaba en la bóveda del museo esa copia estaba en la colección del ala sur del museo. Tal vez obtenga un dinero por ella pero sin duda no él que pensaba— Joey sonreía ampliamente ahora satisfecho con su argucia.

Aunque no le gustaba fallar sabía que los planes indefectiblemente podían hacerlo y más cuando su realización dependía de tanta gente que podía tener sus puntos flacos y dejar huecos donde no estaba pensado que estuvieran y se felicitó de nuevo por ser tan precavido. Además era sabido que el habilidoso ladrón era casi seguro que robaba para venderlo a los coleccionistas codiciosos e intentar imaginar su cara cuando le dijeran que era una simple copia lo ponía de un gran buen humor que disipaba toda la humillación recibida por causa de este. Una cuchara de su propio chocolate era lo que merecía, sin lugar a dudas.

Debo agradecer que se tomara esas molestias—dijo una desconocida voz detrás del fiscal que se volteó a ver. –Al ver como a resultado todo esto veo que su juicio fue impecable. Debo decir que me sentí nervioso por el resto de la colección pero viendo que ese ladronzuelo solo se llevó el anillo me siento más seguro de que hemos confiado en el hombre idóneo. No se abata joven Wheeler. Tenga por seguro que, como dicen, atrapará a su hombre—agregó el hombre mayor, alto, de tes morena y pelo entrecano con aire distinguido que estaba parado tras el asistente del fiscal general.

¿Y usted es?—preguntó éste.

¡Oh, perdón!—exhaló el hombre y extendiendo una mano en saludo se presentó— ¡Soy Mássimo DeLaFontana! Sub diretore dil Museumm d´arte e istoria di Roma. Sub director del Museo de arte e historia de Roma ¿Un placer! ¿Y usted es?—preguntó un segundo antes de que su interlocutor se decidiera a tomar la mano que se le extendiera y se presentara a si mismo.

Soy Seto Kaiba, asistente del fiscal general de Tokio—dijo dirigiéndole su mirada más impenetrable.

Mientras entraba a su auto la mente de Seto bullía por su increíble furor. En la oficina era conocido como el Gran Dragón Blanco por su carácter irascible cuando las cosas no iban como quería y definitivamente esta era una de esas ocasiones.

A decir verdad era peor, porque ese perro y sus amigotes le habían visto la cara, metafóricamente y ahora se burlaban a sus expensas mientras él tenía entre sus manos una joya inútil.

Y sobretodo había tenido que soportar que ese diretore de porquería se atreviera a llamarlo ladronzuelo.

¡A él!

Que se había forjado un nombre dentro del arte delictivo que llevaba de cabeza a todo el cuerpo de policía de Japón.

Semejante insulto merecía una venganza.

Y la tendría.

Por los dioses que haría que ese estúpido detective pagara caro por haber osado arrebatarle su botín de las manos.

Mientras esperaba que un semáforo cambiara de rojo a verde se le ocurrió una idea y sonrió casi lascivamente.

¡Y valla que se le había ocurrido como!

Joey tuvo un largo día, su jornada laboral había sido de 20 horas por lo que un descanso bien merecido era lo que ansiaba después de dejar arreglado todo el papeleo que requirió el penoso asunto de su trampa descompuesta.

Ni bien entró en su apartamento se sacó su saco y la corredera que sujetaba su arma a sus hombros para luego dirigirse a la nevera. Miró dentro, había una media hamburguesa, una lata de coca abierta y una botella de cerveza. Eligió la fría cerveza para ese caluroso día de julio y salió de dentro de esta con el pico en sus labios.

Pensaba que los policías no bebían—dijo una jocosa voz a su espalda, irritándole y poniéndole en alerta inmediatamente.

Antes de que se recuperara del shock su espalda fue embestida y se vio con el cuerpo bien apretado contra la pared más cercana.

Eso es en horas de servicio, idiota. Fuera de él somos personas normales—replicó el ojos mieles.

Uy, yo pensaba que tu eras especial. ¡Que decepción!—dijo el otro desde cerca de su oído con una voz que denotaba sarcasmo.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Trataste de vender esa baratija y te viste en un lío? No vengas a llorar con papi si las cosas no son como las pensabas—le dijo el policía tratando de retrucar sus pasos.

¡Esas palabras! ¡Las mismas palabras! Resonaron por un minuto en su cabeza enfureciéndole, con la respiración pesada le retorció más el brazo por la espalda y le sintió gemir de dolor. Eso le gustó.

¿Te sientes más inteligente que yo, cierto?—preguntó el ladrón con voz algo siseante.

Pues no fui yo el que robó una baratija cuando estaba rodeada de verdaderas reliquias—le contestó el jadeante rubio con una mueca pues sentía que le estaban arrancando el brazo.

Bueno, pues te diré una cosa "ricitos de oro", "el que ríe al último, ríe mejor"—dijo con voz petulante el Neko.

¿De que hablas?—preguntó Wheeler con una mala espina.

Es solo que…, como no me gusta quedarme con sabor a poco hace rato volví al museo y me he traído unos souveniers conmigo—le respondió sonriente el criminal desde su espalda.

¡No!—gritó el teniente. Después de todas las precauciones que había tomado para evitar perder las reliquias el otro le contaba que ya se había llevado varias.

¿Te duele la autoestima perrito? No lo viste venir. ¿Cierto? ¿No que me conoces tan bien?—preguntó el delincuente.

Era cierto. No lo vio venir. Nunca supuso que después de descubrir que había sido víctima de un engaño fuera a volver por su botín.

Llevado por la furia empujó la pared con el brazo que tenía atrapado tomando desprevenido al otro que retrocedió llevado por él y se giró para golpearlo pero el otro reaccionó pronto y le dio un buen golpe en el estómago que le dejó out.

Seto miró por un momento al desmayado oficial sin saber que hacer ahora pero después de pensarlo una sonrisa surcó sus finas facciones.

Volvió a la conciencia cuando sintió unas palmaditas en la mejilla y abrió los ojos despacio. Atontado. ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

¡Por fin despiertas!—dijo la ronca voz cerca de su cara, tan cerca que a pesar de no ver nada por la falta de luz podía sentir el aliento del delincuente.

Iba a replicar cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro lo había llevado a su cama y atado sus muñecas al cabezal. Luchó por zafarse pero las ataduras le escocían.

¡Oh, te diste cuenta! Tuve que atarte. Temí que me hicieras daño—dijo con burlona voz el delincuente.

Y tenías porqué. Si te agarro…-dijo el policía victima de la ira causada por la impotencia, ese idiota lo tenía a su merced.

Deberías ser más cuidadoso con tus palabras ahora que eres mi prisionero—le dijo el Neko con voz pagada de si misma. Estaba feliz de tenerlo así y lo dejaba traslucir claramente.

¡Que te jodan!—fue lo que se le ocurrió decir al rubio en ese momento.

¿Ves? Debes cuidar tus palabras o me darás ideas—dijo el asaltante y a Joseph después de unos segundos de confusión le corrió un escalofrío. De seguro no se refería a… trató de calmarse.

Y de pronto sintió como su camisa era desfajada para después sentir como una fría palma se escurría por sobre su estómago.

¿Qué… que haces?—tartamudeó, victima de un horrible pensamiento.

¡Que te jodan! ¿No fue eso lo que dijiste, lindo cachorrito?—preguntó el felino.

¡Yo no…! ¡No era eso!—exclamó confuso y asustado Wheeler.

¿No quisiste decir eso? Pero lo dijiste—dijo el otro con voz como la de un maestro a punto de castigar a su alumno por una respuesta incorrecta y se notaba que eso le era placentero al maestro.

Dos de sus dedos habían llegado a la tetilla derecha del policía y la pellizcaron para luego empezar a masajearla mientras que otra palma se deslizaba por sobre la ropa de la entrepierna del ojos mieles que, para su horror, sintió como empezaba a reaccionar a la caricia.

¡Oye! ¡Detente!—le gritó el policía y para su alivio el otro quitó sus manos.

Pero el respiro solo fue momentáneo porque enseguida sintió como el otro de un jalón le retiraba pantalones y ropa interior hasta la rodilla.

¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?—preguntó en pánico Joey.

Francamente no parece que te disguste—dijo el otro mirando muy de cerca su erecto miembro, Joseph lo supo porque su aliento acarició su pene y después de decir esto lo acarició pero con su índice desde el tronco a la punta causando que el otro lanzara un gemido desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

¡Nghhh!—

Para luego arquearse hacia arriba elevando así inconscientemente sus caderas. Luego de observar como reaccionaba el otro, Seto sonrió.

Parece que esto no te disgusta para nada, al contrario, diría que lo disfrutas demasiado. ¿Soy el primero que te lo hace?—preguntó disfrutando de su posición superior y del doble sentido de sus palabras.

¡Deja de decir gilipolleces y suéltame, imbécil!—gritó con ira el policía a causa de su vergüenza de estar en ese estado frente a un criminal, a ése criminal. Sentía que su cara ardía ferozmente y se asqueaba de si mismo.

Creo haberte dicho que cuidaras tus palabras. ¿Sabes? Hace un momento mi juego había terminado y me aprestaba a irme pero ahora que me has insultado debo vengarme. ¿No crees? Después de todo no sería digno de mí irme ahora con la cola entre las patas—le replicó el ladrón apanicando a Joseph.

Aunque lo que dijo no era cierto, Seto sabía bien que decirlo haría que el otro se pateara mentalmente por lo que había dicho y pensara que lo que seguía era en verdad culpa de su bocota. "Mejor así", pensó el ojos azules con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

"Oh, perro. Voy a hacerte comer todas y cada una de las que me has hecho" dijo luego mentalmente.

Cuando su mano se enroscó alrededor del erecto falo el sonido que salió de los labios del rubio con la intensidad aguda de un cañonazo produjo gran satisfacción en el ladrón.

Sospecho que te gusta mucho esto—le dijo el ojos azules aguantando la risa. Sentir al otro en la palma de su mano en más de un sentido era gratificante.

¡Me la pagaras h… de p…!—le gritó el muy sonrojado policía.

Para hacerme pagar tendrás que atraparme primero, cachorrito—dijo el delincuente después de deslizarse sobre el otro y colocar su boca junto a su oído.

Quizás fue el sonido ronco de esa voz sugestiva. Quizás el calor que manaba de ese cuerpo adulto o su cercanía que turbó los sentidos del detective.

Nunca antes había estado en tal posición con otro hombre y jamás pensó que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera a ese hecho. Si se lo hubieran dicho antes no lo hubiera creído pero su miembro comenzaba a doler.

De pronto sintió como el nudo de su corbata era halado hacia abajo y con los ojos bien abiertos presintió de que iba el otro. Dos de sus botones fueron abiertos dejando descubierto el cuello de él y sintió la respiración del otro acariciar de nuevo el espacio bajo su oreja derecha.

¿Usas perfume o es jabón de tocador?—preguntó el de voz ronca.

E… eso no te incumbe—dijo el ojos mieles tratando de parecer serio pero su voz se quebró por la angustia y la anticipación.

Yo creo que sí, porque huele bien y me gusta—le replicó el Neko.

¡Ya está bien! ¡Dé… déjalo hasta ahí que ya fue suficiente! ¿Si?—dijo Wheeler tratando de que el otro volviera a la razón.

Yo creo que no. Porque verás… yo pongo los límites ahora—le respondió el ladrón, antes de añadir en un lento susurro—Y además yo también estoy duro—

Los ojos mieles se abrieron como platos a pesar de que nada veían-¡Cabrón!—fue todo lo que mencionó mientras le era abierta la camisa.

¡Tú si que eres un cachorro lento para aprender trucos! Te dije que cuidaras tus palabras—le contestó con voz tranquila el criminal antes de deslizar su lengua desde el cuello hasta el estómago del rubio y mientras esta estaba a medio camino de su objetivo una de sus manos se deslizó desde una rodilla hasta la entrepierna rozando todo el abductor.

¡Deja eso ya!—gritó el apanicado oficial poniendose muy tenso por como iban las cosas.

No creo que estés en posición de dar órdenes—le replicó el otro desde la oscuridad y luego de un momento agregó—Y no creo que tu cuerpo este de acuerdo con tu bocota—luego de decir eso volvió a acariciar el falo erecto.

Joseph se debilitó instantáneamente cerrando sus ojos y exhalando un fuerte-¡Ahhh!—que dejó satisfecho al ladrón.

Entonces Seto escurrió su rodilla hasta la entrepierna del detective y la rozó un poco con el otro mientras le miraba desde los pies de la cama, él si lograba ver ciertas cosas.

Inmediatamente las piernas del otro se arrollaron por la caricia y un fuerte gemido escapó de los labios del ojos mieles pues no pudo contenerse.

Recuerdo que esto te gustó en el museo—dijo el ojos azules autosatisfecho.

¡C… cabrón!—susurró con voz ronca el policía mientras sentía como se iba disipando la corriente eléctrica que recorrió su espina con ese leve toque. Definitivamente estaba demasiado sensible en esos momentos a las atenciones que le prodigaba ese delincuente.

¡Para… antes de que esto se convierta… en un delito mayor!—le advirtió Wheeler con la esperanza de que el otro lo hiciera.

Como un sinuoso gato, el Neko se deslizó sobre él para estar frente a frente y decirle—¿Sabes que los delitos mayores son lo mío, no detective?—

Joey maldijo en su cabeza, ese tipo planeaba llegar a los extremos. Por un momento esperó que solo deseara asustarlo, tal vez… pero sus razonamientos se vieron hechos pedazos cuando el otro volvió a los pies de la cama y de otro halón le sacó la ropa que hasta entonces había quedado en sus rodillas.

Desnudo y expuesto Joseph sintió que sus piernas eran abiertas y levantadas.

¡No lo hagas!—dijo con una voz un poco aguda para sus oídos.

¡Pídemelo por favor!—exigió el otro.

¡Nunca!—respondió irritado el rubio y después de unos segundos sintió un mojado dedo abrirse paso en su ano, señal de que las cosas se ponían serias. Antes de eso las cosas tenían vuelta pero si seguían así…

Con una gran fuerza de voluntad y los dientes trincados Joseph dijo-¡Por… favor!—

¿Qué dijiste?—preguntó Seto fingiendo no oír bien.

El ojos mieles sabía que solo era para molestarlo pero nada podía hacer para remediarlo así que repitió ya casi exhausto de soportar eso-¡Por favor!—

El dedo se internó intempestivamente dentro de él mandando una descarga de dolor y ansiedad que se traslució como una carga eléctrica en su cuerpo no preparado.

Dijiste…-trató de reclamar cuando la descarga pasó y solo quedó un sudor frío.

Si, pero… no sabes como me pone que me ruegues cachorro—dijo Seto y en serio estaba impactado de la reacción que estaba teniendo su bajo vientre a esas palabras. En parte las había buscado pero oír a un ser tan orgulloso como ese oficial pronunciarlas era algo muy parecido a lograr un botín ansiado. De hecho le provocaba reacciones que ese hecho no le había provocado nunca. Se descubrió a si mismo apurado por terminar la preparación, ansioso de meterse dentro de esa carne caliente y turgente, dentro de esos muslos dispuestos para él como en una bandeja.

El dedo intruso embestía y se movía en círculos dentro de él mientras inesperados gemidos escapaban de su garganta. Sus hombros se movían a destiempo mientras su espalda se encorvaba y su entrepierna se alzaba más de lo que ya estaba.

Parece que lo disfrutas más de lo que admites—dijo el Neko.

¡Cállate… nnngghhh… ya! ¡Aggh!—ordenó el rubio mientras trataba de no perder la razón.

Si te gusto tanto. ¿Por qué no lo admites?—preguntó el ladrón lleno de satisfacción queriendo que las pasara difícil.

¡Que te calles! ¡AAAAAyyy!—gritó cuando sintió de pronto que el dedo se iba y luego entraban dos de golpe. Su cuerpo fue volteado de una vez dejando sus brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza y en tensión y sus piernas arrolladas bajo él.

¡Te he dicho que me trates bien perro!—dijo el otro con voz amenazante desde un lado de su oído mientras sus dedos se abrían y cerraban en el recto del ojos mieles y los dedos de su otra mano se deslizaban por su estómago hasta su pecho atrapando una de sus tetillas, su lengua lamió lascivamente la oreja del oficial para después morder con fuerza el lóbulo. Su entrepierna había empezado a frotarse contra los muslos del otro pues él también estaba ahora arrodillado en la cama, luego su boca se deslizó hasta su cuello mordiéndolo varias veces sin la menor consideración.

¡No podía entender nada ya! Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de una manera totalmente inesperada a tanta vejación. Su vientre ahora desatendido clamaba por venirse mientras su cuerpo iba y venía al compás de las embestidas de las manos del otro. El roce en sus muslos daba a notar la exitación del otro también.

¿Me deseas no?—preguntó el castaño con voz ronca por la pasión al lado de su oído. –Pronto tendrás esto dentro de ti—le dijo luego aluciendo a su propio falo mientras metía el índice de su mano libre dentro de la boca del otro.

Joey para su propia descompostura no atinaba a morderlo y solo pudo negar para defenderse con voz muy débil-¡No!—

¡Dí que te gusta o te dejaré así y me iré!—amenazó el delincuente.

Con lo poco que le quedaba de espíritu combativo y de lógica el otro arguyó-¡No creo que puedas!—

¡Tienes razón!—dijo después de un momento el ojos azules y por sorpresa volvió a voltearlo, sacó sus dedos, luego se oyó ruido de roce de ropas y de un cierre siendo abierto y supo por instinto que era. –Voy a entrar ahora. ¡Ya basta de preparativos! Sé que estás muy bien dispuesto y quiero oirte aullarle a la luna perro, así que prepárate—dicho esto lo penetró de un saque que le sacó la respiración al teniente.

Se quedó muy quieto, como esperando y movió su mano sobre el miembro del otro, de inmediato el cuerpo del ojos mieles volvió a la vida y se movió solo un poco por cuenta propia haciendo que las embestidas iniciaran, primero lenta y pausadamente pero cobraron intensidad muy pronto.

Seto se abrazó al cuerpo que yacía bajo él con las piernas en alto y escondió su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y la cabeza de Wheeler.

¡Para ya! Aghhh! ¡No!—trató de disuadir.

¿Crees que puedo ahora?—preguntó con trabajoso tono el ojos azules mientras sus embestidas lo fulminan y descubrió que el otro ya no era malvado en sí sino que era presa del deseo.

Con los gemidos y jadeos en su oído Joseph se fue excitando más, esa voz y el punto en su interior que la cabeza de su miembro alcanzaba una y otra vez estaban haciendo puré su conciencia por ahora esta solo servía para que notara cuan altos eran sus gritos de placer y que con ellos solo lograba provocar más el frenesí del otro.

¡Ya… no… puedo… más!—aceptó Kaiba entre embestidas y se vino derramándose dentro de Wheeler con un grito haciendo que Joey alcance el placer absoluto así mismo.

El rubio sintió derramarse su interior mientras apretaba con sus piernas como pinzas la estrecha cintura del otro atrayéndolo más hacia sí.

Liberado de la tensión sintió perder su conciencia y todo se volvió negro pues quedó rendido en su cama.

Tenía un montón de expedientes para supervisar el día de hoy. Su jefe estaba en tribunales por el caso de un concejal que había recibido sobornos de la yakuza y que era muy mediático, por lo que él había quedado a cargo de la oficina el día de hoy.

Se sentía exhausto aún antes de haber empezado y eso no ayudaba con su mal humor crónico. En la oficina todos se separaban de su paso al ver sus centelleantes ojos azules dirigidos a ellos. El mensaje que corría en la fiscalía era que el "Gran dragón blanco" estaba de pésimo humor hoy.

A la hora del almuerzo no tenía mucho apetito por lo que se fue a dormir a la oficina del fiscal pues sabía que este no regresaría ese día y después de un merecido descanso se levantó con nuevas fuerzas. Durante su sueño reparador vio imágenes y oyó sonidos de la noche anterior y pensando en ellas se refrescó en el lavabo del fiscal. Con un nuevo semblante se dirigió al teléfono y pensando en algo, sonrió.

Volvía de una redada en donde encontraron un depósito entero de cosas robadas en los muelles, una gran faltante de ciertos cargamentos había sido denunciada, estaba disponiéndose a tomar algo de café antes de proseguir con los interrogatorios pues todos se habían burlado, tanto de su cojera como de sus ojeras que le hacían parecer enfermo cuando lo vió.

Había un gran ramo de rosas rojas sobre su escritorio.

No sabía que estaba pasando pero definitivamente no era bueno. Se acercó y verificó que había una tarjeta:

"_Por nuestra gran noche._

_Tu N."_

La rabia se apoderó de él en el preciso instante en que terminó de leer la nota y sus dientes chirriaron mientras trataba de mantener el control.

¡Vaya, nuestro Wheeler es todo un Don Juan! Las chicas hasta le mandan flores por su desempeño. ¿Ah?—preguntó el castaño sacando la tarjeta de sus manos antes de que notara que estaba ahí y con una lujuriosa sonrisa en los labios añadió-¡Uy! ¿Quién es N? ¿Niuri de tesorería? ¿Naoko de homicidios? Tiene lindas piernas. ¡Oh, firmó N, puede que sea casada! ¡No te metas en líos nene! ¡Los de homicidios saben muy bien como terminan estos líos de polleras! La verdad tengo algo de envidia. ¡A mí nunca me mandaron flores!—

Puede que eso sea un reflejo de tu desempeño en la cama—dijo Noah Katsuya detrás de él con tono irónico. El de ojos café volteó a mirarlo feo.

Joey aprovechó para recuperar su tarjeta. – ¡Sea lo que sea esto, no es asunto suyo!—les reprendió el rubio.

¡Oye! Yo solo pasaba por aquí—se quejó el peliverde mientras el otro pasaba por él rengueando camino al pasillo, con tarjeta y flores en la mano. -¿Qué le pasa?—añadió.

Debe ser malhumor por falta de sueño. ¡Ay! ¡Y ahora sé que lo causó! ¡Y el rengueo!—gritó de pronto Honda como si una lamparita se le hubiera prendido mientras el teniente Wheeler reaccionaba con sobresalto y malestar a ambos gritos mientras seguía con paso algo cansino rumbo al pasillo.

¡Eres un idiota!—dijo Noah a su compañero mirándolo como a un retardado pues hasta ahora se le había ocurrido la respuesta.

Ni bien llegó al primer basurero que tuvo a su alcance fuera de la vista de esos dos, botó el ramo y la nota furioso. Pensando en lo que le haría a ese gato roñoso si lo atrapaba se alejó rumbo a las salas de interrogatorio. Sin que la viera una de las secretarias de la oficina rescató el ramo. Nunca nadie le había mandado algo así y aunque no era para ella le hacía ilusión tener uno y si el detective no lo quería… aunque no se le ocurría una buena razón para que alguien botara un ramo tan costoso así como así.

Cuando horas más tarde llegó a su apartamento se tomó una reparadora ducha y salió con su short deportivo azul con líneas blancas para ir hacia la cama, primero fue a la heladera y sacó una bebida rehidratante y se fue bebiéndola hasta allá.

En la penumbra se sentó y dejando la botella en la mesa de luz terminó de secarse el cabello con la toalla que traía en los hombros para luego tirarla sobre la cercana silla, entonces estiró su mano para retomar la botella y fue cuando algo la pinchó.

Se chupó el dedo herido mientras decía-¿Qué mier…?—y buscaba el interruptor de la lámpara que finalmente encontró y encendió. Al ver lo que le había lastimado, se paralizó.

Era solo una rosa roja. Sin tarjeta. Pero sabía quién exactamente la había puesto ahí. Maldiciendo recorrió el apartamento buscando rastros de su entrada o a él pero nada halló, como esperaba. Molesto y humillado tomó la rosa e hizo lo mismo que hiciera con las de la oficina.

Mañana cambiaría las llaves del apartamento aunque dudaba de que eso sirviera para algo. ¡Maldito! Nunca se le ocurrió que volvería después de lo que había hecho.

Pero Joey estaba seguro de una cosa.

Que si volvía a verle lo mataría. De todo corazón.

Con tales pensamientos se derrumbó en la cama ansioso de descanso.

Abrió un ojo y luego otro. Esa era la forma básica en que Joseph Wheeler despertaba a diario. De a poco. Estilo zombie. Era de los que no hablaban hasta pasada media hora y solo se metía cosas en la boca mientras su cerebro seguía en el país de los sueños pero en este caso solo eran pesadillas.

Toda la noche había soñado que estaba solo en su apartamento y que volteara a donde volteara repentinamente se encontraba con la figura del Neko que se burlaba de él por lo acontecido y cuando el trataba de dispararle se desvanecía y aparecía atrás suyo, como Batman.

Volvió a su habitación a vestirse y se estaba poniendo los calcetines cuando se congeló. Su cabeza volteó lentamente para ver lo que había logrado atisbar con el rabillo del ojo esperando que fuera una alucinación pero solo logró confirmar su primera impresión.

Ahí estaba.

La rosa.

En su mesilla de noche.

Junto a ella había una nota que de inmediato tomó con sus manos temblando de rabia y desconcierto.

"_No me atreví a despertarte. ¡Te veías tan lindo así!_

_Tu N."_

_Tomando el café de la mañana una sonrisa se expandió en el rostro del severo asistente del fiscal. Disfrutaba demasiado molestar al otro. Lo sabía. Pero no tenía remedio. La verdad es que siempre hacía lo que se le venía en gana y no iba a cambiar justo ahora._

_En el anochecer Joseph había obtenido todas las pruebas y confesiones necesarias para atrapar al líder de la banda portuaria. Como era de esperar el fiscal de turno fue llamado para darle todos los datos disponibles y para obtener la orden de arresto del faltante líder._

_Joey al contrario que Kaiba estaba de mal humor. Iba murmurando cuando se topó con alguien a quien golpeó sin ver pues estaba leyendo parte del expediente que tenía en sus manos para verificar ciertos datos._

_Sumimasen (Discúlpeme)—dijo inclinándose el rubio._

_No es inteligente caminar sin ver a donde se dirige uno. ¿No le parece?—preguntó una voz algo molesta que el ojos mieles reconoció._

_Levantando la vista el detective de robos se encontró con los ojos azules del asistente del fiscal general. Resopló audiblemente pues tener que soportar a ese tipo…_

_Ya le pedí una disculpa—replicó el policía._

_Solo expresaba un concejo—dijo el abogado._

_Lo tendré en cuenta—respondió Joseph._

_Venía a verle—le dijo Seto._

_¿Por?—preguntó Wheeler con cara de confusión._

_Se me informó que necesitaba a un fiscal—respondió Kaiba._

_¡No sabía que usted hiciera esto! Asumí que sus obligaciones eran solo de carácter administrativo—exclamó el rubio._

_Puedo hacer ambas cosas—le respondió el castaño algo ofendido._

_Siempre he pensado que si se hacen dos cosas a la vez, indefectiblemente una o ambas saldrán mal—dijo el ojos mieles._

_Entonces permítame preguntarle que hacía a la par de intentar detener al "Neko" la otra noche—retrucó Seto sintiéndose satisfecho de que el furor del otro se viera a simple vista al recordarle su fracaso en detenerlo._

Vamos entonces—dijo Joseph tratando de terminar su intercambio de palabras con el fiscal. Seto se dispuso a seguirlo pensando que el otro se veía muy molesto.

¿Qué lo traería tan alterado?

Trabajaron en los autos de procesamiento y en las peticiones para el juez por dos horas en los que Seto oyó los interrogatorios que dirigió el hábil Wheeler y que los llevó a otros peces gordos en el salón de audiovisuales de la jefatura hecho con el fin de filmar dichas entrevistas y usarlas como prueba además servían contra las demandas de abuso policial. El papeleo final les llevó hasta terminada la tarde.

Seto y Joey estaban terminando con la firma de los expedientes correspondientes al extenso caso cuando Honda se acercó al teniente.

¡Oye! Tu amiga May está aquí y quiere verte—le dijo y Joseph le agradeció.

Vuelvo en unos minutos—dijo a todos y se fue con cara de cansancio a otra parte del edificio. Seto se preguntó con algo de resquemor quién sería la susodicha.

¡No es muy profesional recibir visitas de tus novias en el trabajo!—exclamó Seto irritado.

El otro castaño sonrió y dijo—No creo que ella planeara venir—

Al rato apareció el rubio y dirigiéndose a Seto le dijo—Necesito hablar a solas contigo—Mordido por la curiosidad el otro lo siguió–Necesito que me hagas un favor—añadió y Kaiba le miró raro—Si, si, sé que no somos los mejores amigos pero esto es también trabajo. Tengo a alguien que puede darnos un dato importante de un escondite de narcos pero el testigo tiene ciertos problemas y quiere ciertos beneficios a cambio que solo tú puedes…-

Entiendo, entiendo. Sé de lo que hablas. Vamos a hablar con el sujeto—dijo el castaño.

Etoooo. No es un sujeto—le dijo el ojos mieles.

Eso puedo verlo detective—dijo el asistente del fiscal general mirando a la rubia sentada en la mesa de la sala de interrogatorios desde la sala de audiovisuales. Por su vestimenta y su actitud desenvuelta el castaño podía adivinar a que se dedicaba.

Ella se llama May Valantine y está aquí por unos cargos de…-trató de explicar el policía cuando el otro le corto.

Seto levantó una mano para callarlo y dijo—Creo adivinar. Solo dime una cosa. ¿Ella es también dealer?—

No. ¿Importa?—preguntó sorprendido el joven oficial.

A mi sí—respondió el fiscal. No trataba nunca con ellos. Sentía que eran escoria que se aprovechaba de los más débiles—¿Es confiable?—preguntó luego.

May jamás me ha fallado. Si dice que su novio le dijo eso…-dijo el ojos mieles mirando a la pantalla como el otro.

¡Su proxeneta!—le corrigió con cierto tono asqueado Kaiba. Joey lo miró de nuevo.

No te agrada—le dijo el policía.

¿Por qué debería?—preguntó Seto ahora mirándolo y levantando una ceja.

Ella no es tan mala solo es que…-dijo Joey tratando de explicarla.

No me interesa. Quizás la conozcas desde hace unos años pero eso no te hace saber…-dijo Seto algo molesto con el otro porque intentara disculparla. Se suponía que el ojos mieles era incorruptible y que lo cegara una falda…

La conozco desde siempre. Nos criamos juntos. Ella era mi vecina. Prácticamente toda mi vida estuvo allí. Solo que ella tuvo mala suerte y yo no—dijo el ojos mieles con cierta tristeza en su voz mientras miraba la pantalla y entonces Seto pudo ver a través de él.

Y tú sientes culpa por haber sido más afortunado que ella—le dijo el castaño.

¡Tú no lo entenderías!—dijo el policía sin voltear a verlo. El ojos azules quiso replicar pero no debía así que calló. Ciertas cosas debían permanecer ocultas. -¿La ayudarás?—preguntó después Joseph.

Si lo que dice es cierto, si—respondió Seto y marchó rumbo a la sala.

Joey se quedó en audiovisuales con el técnico que monitoreaba las máquinas para ver que era lo que sucedía. Tal vez el genio del fiscal y su repulsión hacia las mujeres como su amiga hicieran que necesitaran su intervención.

¡Hola guapo! ¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó May ni bien Kaiba entró.

El fiscal que llevará el caso y que te dará algo a cambio si tu información es buena—anunció Seto sentándose y sacando una estilográfica y una libreta tamaño oficio de su maletín.

¿Uh, en serio?—preguntó ella de pronto con cara visiblemente preocupada.

Seto la miró por un instante, calibrándola. Mientras Joseph se levantaba de su asiento. Esa conversación sería difícil gracias al tono formal usado por el castaño. Mejor ir en su auxilio porque si no…

¡Tranquila! Una mujer tan guapa como usted seguro que ha lidiado con problemas más difíciles que este en el pasado—dijo el asistente del fiscal general con una sonrisa de un millón de dólares.

Parece que lo está manejando muy bien. ¿No es así?—preguntó el técnico al boquiabierto rubio. Le costaba asimilar que estaba viendo al filoso abogado portarse cortésmente con alguien. Mucho más tratandose de alguien con quien no parecía simpatizar.

Media hora después y tras mucha charla amable el castaño salió de allí con toda la información necesaria y habiendo prometido que los cargos contra ella serían retirados.

A mitad de un pasillo se encontró con Wheeler.

¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó el rubio e interiormente el ojos azules se alegró de que usara ese tono molesto.

¿Qué fue qué?—preguntó el otro como si no entendiera.

Eso que hiciste con May. ¿Ahora te gusta y quieres invitarla a salir?—preguntó enojado Joseph y a Seto le pareció que estaba celoso de ella. Tal vez le gustaba y eso le enfureció un poco.

¡No seas idiota! No iba a sacar nada de ella si estaba a la defensiva. Solo hice lo necesario—le explicó.

¡Claro! ¡Olvidaba que eres abogado!—dijo con desprecio por esa profesión Joey. Solo espero que no la molestes—dijo el ojos mieles. De alguna forma sentía que por el momento May era su responsabilidad.

¿Qué? ¿No quieres que molesten a tu nena?—preguntó sardónico Seto.

¡Cariño! Eres el mejor. Sabía que si alguien podía sacarme de esta eras tú—declaró la rubia que corrió a abrazar al policía.

Seto experimentó algo que nunca había sentido cuando oyó como lo llamaba y lo abrazó con tanta familiaridad.

No es nada. ¡Cuídate! ¿Si?—le dijo Wheeler.

Ella sin pensarlo dos veces lo besó y él la dejó hacerlo para enojo del castaño que no les quitaba la vista de encima.

Tú siempre tan galán. Por eso te quiero—le dijo May desde muy cerca y dejó de abrazarlo.

Y yo a ti—respondió Wheeler en voz baja y sonriéndole para sorpresa del otro que para entonces estaba de los nervios.

May saludó con la mano al fiscal y dijo un "nos vemos" antes de irse.

Kaitou Minase era un pandillero que siempre quiso meterse en la yakuza para disfrutar de la gran vida de los criminales de esa organización. Cuando su primo le dijo que sabía de un trabajo donde dichos criminales buscaban mano de obra no lo pensó dos veces antes de presentarse bien dispuesto a colaborar y por eso había terminado ahí.

Lo encontraron con la mercancía y con un buen fajo de dinero en los bolsillos cosa que solo sirvió para hundirle. El defensor que el estado le proporcionó le dijo que aceptara un trato por tres años pero él no estaba dispuesto a pasar un día en la cárcel.

En un descuido tomó el arma de uno de los polis que le custodiaban y se dio a la fuga por los pasillos de la jefatura, pero en un lugar así era difícil escapar, claro.

Cuando dio vuelta en el pasillo y se encontró con un estirado trajeado no lo pensó dos veces y lo tomó como su rehén, apuntando a su cabeza con el 38.

¡Espera!—dijo un rubio que sacó su arma ni bien lo vio apuntarle al castaño-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡No seas tonto! ¡Deja eso ahí y suéltalo!—le dijo Wheeler al sujeto con cara de drogado que atrapaba el cuello del fiscal con un brazo mientras le apuntaba con el arma en la cabeza y lo usaba de escudo.

¿Qué piensas que hago, imbécil? ¿Jugar a la lotería? ¡Deja esa arma en el suelo o el estúpido este pagará el pato!—exclamó el criminal.

Seto estaba algo impresionado y molesto de estar en tal situación. No debió haber ido pero el impulso de tener una excusa para hablar con el perro fue más seductora de lo que supuso. Le gustaba verlo molesto y después de las tarjetas y su visita suponía que sería entretenido observarlo.

Pero jamás pensó que terminaría así.

¡No! ¡No voy a dejar mi arma! ¡Tú debes hacerlo! ¡Mira bien! Estás rodeado. Entrégate y mejorarás las cosas. De lo contrario…-le dijo Wheeler.

¿De lo contrario que?—escupió en el oído del fiscal el miserable.

Tú si que eres bueno para aplacar las cosas—dijo disgustado Seto al teniente. –Si sigues así lograrás que me mate—añadió.

¡Y tú! ¡Tú cállate, mequetrefe! ¿Qué eres? ¿Un abogado? ¡Odio a los abogados más que a los policías!—exclamó el tipo.

Te entiendo—dijo Joey al sujeto y Seto lo miró con cara de "no eches más leña al fuego". –Pero él no es abogado—añadió y Seto puso cara de expectativa al igual que Kaitou.

¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué es?—preguntó el delincuente.

¡Es… es un fiolo!—respondió el rubio para desagrado de Seto. Era una venganza del otro. Eso de tratarlo de proxeneta era una jugada de muy mal gusto pensó.

¿Qué eres un fiolo? Pues te va bien, ¿No?—preguntó el tipo y Seto se puso rojo tanto que a Joseph le dio mucha gracia. Uno de los policías de al lado se movió y el delincuente se molestó. Kaiba, que se había contenido hasta ese momento porque no quería ser demasiado aparatoso frente a la policía, vio su oportunidad de sacarse al tipo de arriba y mientras este apuntaba hacia un lado y decía-¡Hey tú! No te muevas que…-lo agarró del brazo con el revolver y con una toma de karate lo catapultó por su espalda cayendo este al suelo boca arriba.

El delincuente por acto reflejo le apuntó de inmediato a la cabeza y le gritó-¡Que te jodan!—El fiscal pensó que dispararía y que era su último día en la tierra y entonces…

Wheeler se arrojó y trató de sacarle el arma. Mientras forcejeaban en el suelo el arma se disparó. Por un momento nadie supo que pasaba solo que de repente se habían detenido. Entonces el tipo empujó a Joseph y este se quedó sentado en el suelo. Una gran mancha roja se extendía en su estómago.

Seto vio rojo, como un toro de lidia enfurecido y cargó contra el delincuente asestándole una patada en la cabeza mientras se levantaba.

El criminal cayó inconsciente y los policías se arracimaron sobre él y sobre el oficial caído. Antes de desvanecerse el ojos mieles miró al castaño con unos ojos llenos de desconcierto.

Joseph se recuperó al cuarto día. Ansioso como estaba los médicos no pudieron retenerlo y le dieron el alta. Su sorpresa fue absoluta al ver quien le esperaba en la recepción del hospital.

¡Se ve mejor de lo que esperaba oficial!—fue el saludo del asistente del fiscal general. –Me han anunciado que le dan el alta—añadió.

Así es—respondió algo sorprendido el ojos mieles.

Si va de salida yo puedo llevarlo—dijo el otro sorprendiendo de nuevo al teniente con su amabilidad.

Gracias pero no quiero ser un pro…-trató de disculparse el rubio.

No es ningún problema—dijo el otro y agarró el bolso con las cosas de Joey que este cargaba, iniciando así el camino al auto. Sin más remedio al asunto el joven policía le siguió. En el camino le dio las gracias.

No tiene nada que agradecer. Después de todo me siento algo culpable—admitió el castaño y su acompañante levantó una ceja. ¿De cuando aca el duro fiscal se mostraba tan sensible?

No tiene que sentirse así. Hice lo que hubiera hecho por cualquiera. Es mi trabajo. ¿No?—trató de calmarlo Joseph sin saber que ese comentario irritaría al otro que sin embargo no lo demostró.

¿Con quién se quedará?—preguntó el abogado.

Con nadie—respondió Wheeler sin al parecer darle importancia al asunto. Seto le miró de reojo mientras tomaba una importante decisión.

Cuando se detuvieron el ojos mieles preguntó-¿Qué hacemos aquí?—

En este edificio vivo yo—le dijo el fiscal y el otro le miró sin entender. He pensado que no es bueno que se quede solo al menos por unos días y como es mi responsabilidad que esté así, que se quede conmigo ayudará a pagar mi deuda—admitió Kaiba dejando atónito al policía.

¡Ya le dije que no piense tonterías!—le reprochó Joey algo incómodo–¡Yo puedo cuidar bien de mi mismo! ¡Me dieron de alta! ¡No hay necesidad de…!-pero el otro lo dejó con la palabra en la boca y bajándose del auto con su bolso empezó a alejarse haciendo que el rubio también bajara crispado-¡Oye!—

Llegaron ambos al ascensor ante el cual se reunieron, Seto miraba el visor donde aparecían el número del piso donde el elevador estaba que quedaba sobre la puerta del mismo.

Te dije que…-dijo casi sin aliento el ojos mieles tras haber caminado un largo trecho. Estaba aún un poco débil, debía admitir.

El otro lo miró y le encaró con sus pensamientos—Mire como está por solo una caminata. Es necesario que alguien le vigile y punto—dijo con su tono enérgico.

Quien sabe como logró convencerlo y ahora estaba sentado en la barra de la kitchenette tomando un vaso de gaseosa mientras el castaño preparaba unos bifes con ensalada.

Seto cortaba los vegetales y la carne se cocía a sus espaldas. Se había cambiado el traje por una camiseta, jeans y tennis, y usaba un mandil verde sobre la ropa. Verlo así le parecía extraño al policía. Viéndolo en el trabajo nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que tenía una faceta así.

Pudo comprar algo de camino a casa—le dijo Wheeler.

No me molesta cocinar—dijo el otro mientras pelaba una cebolla. –Lo que venden en esos lugares no se puede llamar una comida decente. Prefiero prepararla yo mismo y saber como fue hecha—añadió sin quitar la vista de la cebolla.

Estaba de acuerdo pero que el otro se tomara tiempo para tal actividad sabiendo que tenía un puesto de tanta responsabilidad, sonaba… -No pensé que usted podría…-dijo Joey.

¿Qué? ¿Pelar una cebolla?—preguntó el ojos azules dirigiendo estos hacia su interlocutor mientras detenía toda actividad.

¡Cocinar!—le aclaró el ojos mieles. –Generalmente un hombre en su posición contrata alguien para que lo haga, come fuera o se trae la comida hecha. Además…-dijo mirando a su alrededor. El apartamento solo era un poco más grande que el suyo—Uno pensaría que tendría un apartamento más… lujoso—aseveró.

Reanudando su tarea de cortar el vegetal Kaiba respondió sin mirarle—Si lo tuviera la gente pensaría que me quedo con el dinero de los contribuyentes—

¡A muchos no le importaría eso!—acotó el rubio descaradamente.

A mi si—contestó Seto y Joey se sorprendió, además no supo si hablaba del hecho de que se pensara en ello o de tomar el dinero en sí. Tratando de cambiar de tema miró a su alrededor descubriendo una foto sobre la mesa del teléfono.

Era la foto de dos jóvenes castaños de ojos azules. Uno sonreía zorrunamente mientras el otro con su cabeza sobre la suya sacaba la lengua y le hacía cuernitos.

¿Es su hermano?—preguntó y el otro levantó la vista y siguió su mirada.

Si—respondió lacónicamente y bajó de nuevo la mirada.

Se divirtió mucho haciéndole cuernitos—exclamó el rubio.

Si—volvió a responder el castaño.

¡No debió ser facil para usted soportar a un hermano que le hacía esas bromas—dijo Joey pensando en el comportamiento gruñon del otro.

¡Te equivocas!—le dijo Seto en contestación y él lo miró tanto por lo que decía como por la manera en que lo había dicho. Lo había tuteado. Aunque pensando bien las cosas si iba a quedarse en su casa no quedaba mal que lo hiciera, pensó. Entonces el fiscal prosiguió—El que le está haciendo cuernitos soy yo—

Eso dejó en shock al policía. Jamás se imaginó al otro de niño y nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que fuera así. ¿El temido fiscal había sido un niño simpático y bromista?

La carne terminó de cocerse en la plancha y Seto la retiró. Puso el cuenco con ensalada a un lado de la barra y los platos entre ellos pues los cubiertos y los aderezos habían estado puestos mientras preparaba la ensalada. La tabla y la cuchilla descansaban en el fregadero y con un simple movimiento se quitó el mandil.

Joey se sirvió un poco de ensalada al lado del bistec y la aderezó con algo de aceite y sal. Seto hizo lo propio pero solo con aceite.

¿Eres hipertenso o algo?—preguntó el teniente curioso.

No me gusta mucho la sal. Es mala para las arterias y engorda—dijo el castaño.

¿Te preocupa tu peso?—preguntó el ojos mieles con un asomo de risa. No se podía imaginar porque le podía preocupar tal asunto. Se veía en forma.

Seto tragó lo que masticaba y preguntó-¿Por qué asumes que es a mí a quien le preocupa mi peso? ¿Quién te dice que no hay alguien que no quiera que engorde?—

Joseph se impresionó y luego contestó—Es que si tuvieras a alguien, el que yo esté aquí…-

Que tenga una pareja estable no significa que necesariamente vivamos juntos. ¿Oh si? Creo que supones demasiado de mí—dijo con tono algo cortante el otro dejando mal parado al rubio mientras levantaba su plato pues había terminado.

¡Lo siento! ¡Tienes razón! Yo…-se disculpó el policía incómodo y colorado, temiendo que el otro se ofendiera por sus suposiciones infundadas.

¡Déjalo ya! ¡No tengo pareja! Solo jugaba contigo—dijo el ojos azules mientras lavaba su plato de espaldas al detective que se molestó.

¡Me voy a dormir! Gracias por la comida—le dijo Wheeler pues sabía que si seguía hablando sería para peor, volteó.

¡Un momento! ¿Piensas que yo lavaré tu plato?—preguntó Seto dejándolo azorado pues lo había encontrado en falta. Joseph se detuvo en seco y empezó a caminar en pos de la kitchenette con paso pesado pues se sentía como un desconsiderado y arribista.

No te preocupes. No era en serio—dijo el otro tomándolo de nuevo por sorpresa. Al levantar los ojos se encontró con los azules y con una sonrisa divertida y amable en el rostro del otro cosa que más lo pasmó y lo hizo sentir algo… raro. Después de un segundo de impavidez se mostró furioso a rabiar por ser blanco de otra broma y se fue sin decir más con paso decidido.

Mientras veía su espalda desaparecer en el dormitorio al lado del suyo Seto pensó que el otro se había visto lindo todo colorado.

Se fue al pequeño cuarto que le había sido asignado por el dueño y se dedicó a deshacer la maleta. De allí sacó sus artículos de tocador y ropa que le había llevado Honda al hospital. Por último sacó su arma, su placa y sus documentos. Iba a colocar el arma bajo su almohada cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Nadie sabía que estaba ahí, por lo tanto no había forma de que el "Neko" se enterara de donde estaba. Ahí estaría a salvo de su persecución implacable. Al menos mientras se recuperaba del todo y volvía al servicio, en unos días. Mientras tanto podría dormir como dios manda.

Terminó de lavar los platos y secó la cocina. Pronto para tomar un baño se dirigió a su dormitorio. Por el camino pasó por en frente de la fotografía y la tomó entre sus manos. Acarició la cara de su hermano con la yema de uno de sus pulgares y se dijo que tal vez haber comentado aquello era un error, pero que no podía negar a su hermano. Dejó la foto en su lugar y entró a su cuarto.

Se bañó y al salir de la ducha se miró, después de muchos años, esa vieja cicatriz que una vez se hizo en uno de sus primeros robos. Era bastante grande y le tomaba un costado y parte de la barriga. No importaba si se la veían porque nadie le había visto hacérsela. Ventajas de trabajar solo.

Aunque no siempre había sido así, se recordó con dolor.

Tal vez por todas esas reminiscencias no durmió lo bien que debería. Soñó con aquel callejón, con las pisadas persiguiéndolo y el disparo. Éste lo despertó. Miró su reloj, eran las tres de la mañana.

Cuando se levantó, el otro se había ido. Fue a tomar un café con leche y se encontró con un plato de tostadas recién hechas. Esa costumbre de hacerlo todo en casa lo estaba matando. Más bien lo hacía sentirse un haragán pues él siempre compraba todo hecho.

El apartamento estaba muy prolijo y entrando al baño sintió el perfume a desinfectante y lavanda. ¿Tendría una señora de la limpieza o… limpiaría el mismo?

Seto volvió a eso de las ocho de la noche. La brisa fresca del atardecer lo acompañó desde la estación hasta su edificio pues había decidido no llevar el auto ese día. Entró al apartamento y recordando que alguien más había, después de tantos años, exclamó-¡Tadaima! (Estoy en casa) —

De pronto un olor asaltó sus fosas nasales y se dirigió a su cocina. El rubio estaba removiendo una olla sobre la estufa y miraba dentro con el ceño fruncido.

¡Hola!—dijo Kaiba.

¡Hola!—repitió Joey sin prestarle demasiada atención.

¿Qué haces?—preguntó el castaño.

¿Qué te parece que hago? Cocino—respondió el rubio mirándolo feo.

Si algo no aguantaba el ego del fiscal era que lo trataran de estúpido—Me refiero a qué cocinas—espetó con tono seco por lo que el otro entendió.

Recordando que el abogado era el dueño de casa y que le había tratado bien exclamó—Es algo que recuerdo de mis tiempos de universidad. ¿Sabes? Yo también solía cocinar—

Y decidiste cocinarme. ¡Que tierno!—espetó Seto con una sonrisita.

Incómodo el rubio dijo—Es mejor que morir a ensaladitas—

El otro no se ofendió pues la idea de que le cocinaran nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza y menos ese rudo policía que había jurado meterlo entre rejas. Era la ironía de la situación lo que le hacía sonreír, no la tierna escena.

¿Te gustaron las tostadas?—preguntó de pronto el fiscal acodándose en la barra y poniendo así su cara muy cerca de la del otro pues la estufa estaba en L con la barra.

El otro se lo quedó mirando un momento sorprendido de su repentina cercanía y luego asintiendo dijo—Si. Muchas gracias—

Sonriendo como un gato que se ha comido el canario Seto volteó y mientras iba a su cuarto dijo-¡Bien! Como hoy no tengo que cocinar me voy a dar un baño antes de la cena—

Joseph lo observaba. Era tan diferente de cuando estaba trabajando. Era como el día y la noche. Concluyó.

El castaño colgó su traje y corbata en el perchero y con un cambio en un brazo partió hacia el baño. Joseph miró inconscientemente hacia la puerta que se abría pues para ir al baño debía cruzarse el estar desde las habitaciones y pasar por enfrente de la kitchenette que tenía vista panorámica del living pues no tenía pared interna.

El ojos azules lucía su camisa desabotonada, bóxer blanco, medias y patuflas. A mitad de su camino se dio cuenta que era observado y lo miró, haciendo sentir al rubio muy avergonzado por lo que miró a la olla de nuevo.

Cuando oyó que la puerta del baño se cerraba miró en esa dirección. Se sentía incómodo. Pero no por algo que el otro hiciera. Se sentía así por lo que le había producido verlo a medio vestir.

Eso no era normal.

No podía serlo.

Pensó que lo acontecido con el Neko lo había cambiado y maldijo en silencio. La tristeza cruzó su rostro.

Rato después Seto salió del baño con el pelo aún húmedo, una remera blanca grande y unos shorts azules de basket, se desperezó y dijo—Muy bien, comeré y me dormiré como un…-entonces vio la cena.

Era un ramen de cerdo, con narutos y patatas además de unos cuantos ingredientes desconocidos. Se acercó para verlo mejor. El olor era delicioso pero…

¿Qué le pusiste a esto?—preguntó.

La lista de ingredientes dio vuelta la sala.

¿Piensas matarme? Con tanta grasa no llegaré a los cuarenta—replicó Kaiba.

¿Para que te cuidas tanto?—preguntó molesto el ojos mieles pues se había esforzado en prepararle un festín y el otro le había vuelto la cara.

¡No para que, para quién!—replicó el ojos azules.

Pero dijiste…-trató de reclamar confuso el rubio.

Que no tenga pareja estable no significa que no tenga en vista una—le contestó el fiscal dándole de lleno con su lógica.

¿Entonces porque estoy aquí? Sinceramente espero no estar arruinando las cosas. Deberías estar pasando más tiempo con ella que conmigo—aseveró preocupado el joven.

¿Quien te asegura que es una chica?—preguntó el abogado con rostro algo crispado sorprendiendo a Joey que nunca se imaginó tal respuesta. –Estamos en el siglo XXI. Ya no es tiempo de caer en tales pensamientos—le reprendió Seto.

Etoooo, yoooo…-Joey estaba aún más incómodo pensando en que el otro era gay. Recordaba como lo miró hacía rato y lo que le había producido, pero más le importaba no dar la imagen errónea, sobre todo si el otro ya tenía una pareja pre concebida.

No te preocupes. Solo estoy jugando de nuevo contigo—aseveró el abogado sentándose a comer sin sonreír, pero evitando que el otro viera sus ojos.

¡Ya basta de jugar conmigo!—le increpó Wheeler. Estaba bien que fuera el dueño de casa, que se hubiera preocupado por él y todo eso, pero ser su juguete era algo que él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Es que eres tan cabrón que no puedo resistirme—explicó el castaño para asombro de Joey.

Eres ya bastante grande para esto—le reprendió y luego comentó—Eres muy diferente que en el trabajo—

Los ojos azules se clavaron en él—El trabajo es trabajo. Si voy por ahí poniendo cara feliz y gastando bromas no llegaré muy lejos en mi tipo de empleo. ¿No crees?—Joseph tuvo que estar de acuerdo aunque no podía evitar que le chocara un poco tanto cambio. -¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú nunca te relajas?—preguntó luego.

Por supuesto pero… no tanto—respondió el rubio.

Haces mal. Cuando llegues a cuarenta parecerás de sesenta y te dará un infarto—le dijo el otro mientras terminaba su comida.

¿Y tú como sabes eso?—preguntó el policía.

Está en las estadísticas. 8 de cada 10 varones de entre 40 y 50 años sufren de ataques al corazón y se avejentan muy rápido.

¿Y como sabes que no estoy incluido entre los otros dos—preguntó para demostrarle su error y cuan listo era él.

Con tu tipo de empleo, no—respondió Seto mientras se limpiaba los labios con una servilleta, dando por zanjada la cuestión pues era indudable que la policía conllevaba más stress que el normal de los trabajos.

¿Quieres un café?—preguntó el rubio levantando la mesa.

Seto lo miró pero el otro ocupaba su vista en lo que estaba haciendo—Si tú lo preparas, si—respondió y el otro lo vio sorprendido pero Kaiba había quitado sus ojos de él como si fuera una oración sin doble sentido pero en verdad lo hacía adrede. Le gustaba decirle esas cosas y luego hacerle pensar que era él el mal pensado, como cuando salió de su dormitorio con la camisa abierta y en bóxers para ver como reaccionaba, lo que le daría una pista de cómo se sentía hacia él.

Seto no era tonto. Sabía que el otro estaba sintiendo algo de atracción física por él, pero también sabía que eso lo escandalizaba y que para obligarlo a salir de esa situación tenía que romper lentamente sus esquemas, porque el otro no era un prisionero y podía salir corriendo. También le llamaba la atención que Wheeler desde el día anterior no mencionara que quería ir a casa o que intentara llamar a sus compañeros.

De pronto una idea cruzó su cabeza. Joey huía, y lo más gracioso del asunto es que huía de él. Con una amplia sonrisa recibió su café batido con bastante espuma aunque detestaba el café dulce nada dijo porque ya lo había criticado demasiado y el ego del otro era casi tan grande como el suyo.

¿Cómo está?—preguntó el joven policía esperanzado de hacer algo que le gustara.

Pasable—contestó, tampoco iba a mentir. Mientras tomaba su café observó la espalda del otro que se dirigió a la cocina para lavar la loza y sonrió. Ya hasta lo tenía haciéndole los quehaceres, esto era hilarante.

¿Dónde esta tu hermano?—preguntó Joseph mientras fregaba dándole la espalda, por lo que no pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro del otro ni el dolor que le sobrevino.

¿Qué?—preguntó Seto para hacer tiempo.

Tu hermano. ¿Donde vive?—preguntó el ojos mieles.

Su mente consciente estaba preparada para tal pregunta casi siempre pero no en ese momento, tan repentinamente. Además un dolor muy feo se apoderó de su corazón al pensar en tales palabras.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Se pelearon o algo y no sabes donde esta?—preguntó el detective.

La mera pregunta lo molestó en exceso.

No. Ya no vive. Mi hermano murió hace un tiempo—le contestó el airado castaño dejando con fuerza la taza de café y levantándose de la mesa dispuesto a irse a dormir. El "Gran Dragón Blanco" había despertado de su letargo y si seguía un minuto más ahí lo arruinaría todo, aunque poco le importaba eso ahora.

Wheeler se horrorizó de su insensibilidad. Debió prever algo así por la actitud varada poco usual en el otro. Corrió hacia él y parándose a su frente, exclamó—Lo siento, yo…-estaba todo confundido y avergonzado. Su mirada de cachorro perdido era adorable junto con todo el nerviosismo de su cuerpo.

El castaño no pudo contra su debilidad y le besó en el acto. Fue un beso impulsivo y tempestuoso pero sin ninguna fuerza desmedida, sino más bien firme y decidido, que tomó al ojos mieles por sorpresa totalmente y lo hizo quedarse quieto mientras su boca era saboreada profundamente.

Cuando sus labios se apartaron solo un poco, mientras su mano aún tomaba la barbilla del otro sujeto, Kaiba le dijo roncamente-¡No quería que te enteraras así!—tenía que aprovechar el momento y ya que todo había salido así por su impulsiva manera de ser…

¿En… …terarme?—pronunció el aturdido oficial.

Hasta entonces no se habían visto los ojos pues Seto los mantuvo cerrados durante el beso y luego los bajó para evitar mirarlo, porque sentía que su cara de bobo le podía provocar risa, además sabía que esa cercana posición y su falta de contacto visual era más excitante que el mero hecho de verse.

Me gustas. Siempre me has gustado. Pero no sabía si…-admitió el fiscal.

Pero tú… me odias, tú me tratabas de…-dijo el ojos mieles tratando de procesar todo eso.

¿Yo nunca dije que te odiara, cierto? Además… ¿Nunca escuchaste ese dicho? "Los que se pelean…"—dijo Seto mirándolo de soslayo pues el otro había dado dos pasos atrás.

Pero yo no… eto—dijo todo nervioso Joseph. Se preguntaba que estaba pasando ahí, aún.

Somos grandes Wheeler. ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta como me miras? Y la forma en que recibiste el beso… no me rechazaste en ningún momento—dijo el de ojos azules tratando de no estallar en carcajadas por la mirada y lo pálido que el otro se estaba poniendo.

Yo… No me diste tiempo. ¡Y yo no te miro de ninguna maldita forma! ¡Tú eres un idiota! ¡A mí no me gustan los hombres!—dijo el rubio antes de correr a su dormitorio como una virginal doncella que escapa de una invasión bárbara.

¡Pues lo disimulas bastante bien!—dijo bajito Seto con una gran sonrisa y se volteó encarando la cocina. Flexionó sus hombros y se preparó para la tarea que le esperaba. Levantó la taza y se fue a terminar de lavar los platos.

A la mañana siguiente el rubio no sabía como encarar esa nueva situación. Pensó en volver a su hogar. Se devanó los sesos ideando la forma correcta de decirle al otro que se iba. Hasta había pensado en mentir y decirle que era por trabajo y entonces, decidido salió para encontrar un termo con café y scones recién sacados del horno. En la mesa también había una nota.

"_No te preocupes por lo de anoche. No fue para tanto. Somos  
grandes y tú no eres al primero que beso. Ya deja la paranoia y come  
que debes recuperarte. Hoy tengo una reunión por lo que tendrás  
el apartamento para ti solo hasta tarde. ¡Descansa y recupérate!  
_

_Seto Kaiba"_

Sintió tal frustración que arrolló en su puño el papel. "Tanto pensar para nada", pensó furioso y sus ojos se entornaron.

Fue directo a su cuarto y tomó la maleta que ya había preparado. Y así se quedó. No sabía porqué pero su cuerpo se resistía a volverse. Soltó el asa y miró furibundo su maleta.

¿A quien quería engañar? Sabía lo que estaba pasando. Ese beso le trastornó y mucho. Tanto que no durmió en toda la noche. En un segundo se estaba disculpando y al otro estaba en los brazos del otro. Y lo peor es que no le había disgustado. Se sentía sucio. Asqueado de si mismo porque después de por lo que había pasado él…

Lo que había pasado.

Esas sensaciones asquerosas volvieron a pasar por su mente. Recordó la forma en que fue vejado por ese tipo. Sus sucias manos sometiéndolo y una arqueada convulsiva acudió a su garganta.

Eso lo decidió y tomando de nuevo la maleta tomó rumbo a la puerta.

¿Qué haces?—oyó de pronto y se volvió al origen de la voz. Seto estaba parado con una carpeta en la mano y le miraba con incomprensión.

¿Tú no estabas…?—preguntó el ojos mieles.

Olvidé un escrito así que…-explicó el castaño levantando un poco la carpeta.

¡Me voy!—dijo simplemente el rubio.

¡Eso veo!—exclamó el ojos azules dándole algo que pensar al otro.

¿Qué? ¿No te importa?—preguntó el oficial sintiéndose ofendido sin saber muy bien porqué.

¡Yo no he dicho eso!—dijo el abogado.

¿No intentarás detenerme, verdad?—preguntó Wheeler.

¿Cómo podría? Eres un hombre grande y si decides irte no puedo hacer nada para que te quedes—le respondió el otro.

Con que allí está la puerta—dijo el ojos mieles yendo hacia ella.

Antes quiero saber porque te vas—exigió a sus espaldas Kaiba y el rubio se detuvo en el acto.

Se volvió airado y dirigiéndose al castaño después de soltar su equipaje le dijo-¿Cómo que por que me voy? Sabes per…-

No puedes decirme que es por eso. Somos…-dijo el ojos azules.

¡Somos grandes! ¿Verdad? ¿Qué rayos importa eso cuando…-le gritó el policía ofuscado.

¡Vamos Wheeler! ¡Fue un beso, no tomé tu virginidad!—le gritó Seto un poco frustrado ya.

Joey a la mención de tal terrible acto que le sucediera unos días antes perdió todo control y se lanzó a lastimar al otro como pudiera. Intentó golpearlo pero el otro le inmovilizó con una llave de judo que les dejó cara a cara.

Mientras el detective forcejeaba el otro mencionaba su nombre y le gritaba que se calmara, luego preguntó que le pasaba y un momento después decidió hacer algo para que dejara de luchar con él. Era un acto arriesgado pero tenía que hacerlo. Además el amaba el riesgo y esos ojos bonitos que le miraban visceralmente le provocaban la peor de las reacciones en ese momento.

Su boca estuvo sobre la del otro un segundo antes de que el otro dejara de forcejear. El otro abrió su boca en síntoma de que pretendía reclamar entonces la lengua del fiscal recorrió suavemente el suave paladar para luego paladear la lengua ajena, después la envolvió con la propia y la succionó de tal forma que las piernas del otro se aflojaron.

Si tanto te gustan mis besos deberíamos…-dijo el ojos azules empujando al melado en dirección a su recámara. El otro se recompuso y forcejeó mientras murmuraba un "no".

Seto no hizo caso pues seguía embelezado con esa boca suntuosa hasta que el otro le empujó con verdadera fuerza y mirándolo le grito-¡Que no!—

¿Qué te pasa? No vas a decirme esa sarta de estupideces de que no te gustan los hombres y esas niñerías porque sabemos que no es cierto. ¡Tú me gustas y yo a ti!—le dijo el fiscal sorprendiendo de nuevo al otro.

¡Eres un idiota! ¿Por qué no entiendes que hay cosas que no quiero recordar?—respondió Joseph sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que lo hubo hecho. Temblaba como una hoja y Seto pudo verlo claramente.

¿De que hablas?—preguntó fingiendo ignorancia y temiendo que fuera lo que él creía porque jamás pensó que fuera tan grave. Un golpe al orgullo del otro, no más. No algo que le dejara secuelas eternamente.

Después de un momento el rubio decidió que respondería—Tienes derecho a saberlo porque tiene que ver con la manera en que te veo y te trato—le dijo confundiendo a Kaiba. Hace unos días, ese asqueroso hijo de perra del "Neko" entró a mi casa y me hizo algo. Él… quería vengarse supongo—dijo con algo de desasosiego el ojos mieles.

El castaño ahí entendió del todo el daño que había efectuado en el joven detective y aunque unos días antes le odiara con firmeza ahora no quería que el otro le detestara en verdad.

De eso no tengo yo la culpa—afirmó con cara de póquer sin saber verdaderamente porque en el fondo sí se sentía así.

Lo sé—dijo con voz queda el detective y luego—Pero…-entonces se halló cara a cara con el castaño de nuevo que apoyó ambos brazos tras él en el modular con el que la espalda de Wheeler chocó al retroceder. Cuando vio los labios del otro acercarse peligrosamente a los suyos con lentitud Joey murmuró-¿No tienes que ir a la oficina?—

Hizo retroceder solo un poco al abogado con su lógica pero este no deshizo su prisión del todo—Me iré si prometes que estarás cuando vuelva—

Yoooo—dijo dubitativo el policía.

¡Promételo o volveré a besarte!—le amenazó el ojos azules.

¡Lo prometo!—dijo muy de prisa el otro haciendo sonreír al fiscal.

Esa noche volvió más tarde de lo que había planeado pues la reunión era con su jefe y este no le soltaba, discutiendo de las nuevas enmiendas hechas a la ley de regulación impositiva y cosas como esas pues tenían muchas demandas en juicio que tenían que ver con evasores fiscales.

Cuando llegó temió que el otro hubiera aprovechado su ausencia para irse pues no logró verlo al entrar pero luego oyó la puerta del baño y ver salir al otro le tranquilizó.

¡Oh! ¡Eras tú!—dijo el ojos mieles.

¿Esperabas a alguien más?—le preguntó Seto con descaro.

¡Obviamente no!—respondió Joey y luego sin pensarlo bien dijo-¡Quítate la ropa y…-entonces descubrió su error pero era muy tarde pues el castaño se le había acercado de improviso, sus colores subieron y su lengua se trabó mientras un pequeño temblor de expectativa se apoderaba de él.

¡Pensé que nunca lo dirías!—exclamó el de ojos azules e intentó besarle pero el otro le detuvo ayudado de ambas manos.

¡No! ¡No quiero esto!—gritó.

¡Si! ¡Si lo quieres! ¡Como yo!—aseguró Kaiba–¡Ya estoy cansado de jugar al gato y al ratón contigo!—

¿A que te refieres?—preguntó asiombrado el melado.

¡Eres lento! ¡A que quiero esto desde aun principio!—respondió el castaño.

¿Qué…?—trató de preguntar el otro cuando aprovechando su falta de reacción el más alto se apoderó de sus labios mientras una mano se engarzaba tras su cintura acercando sus cuerpos y la otra empujaba entre los omóplatos para evitar que Joey alejara su boca.

El beso fue profundo y extasiante haciendo vibrar cada fibra del ojos mieles que se agarró de las solapas del otro mientras era conducido a la pared más cercana. La rodilla de el fiscal se introdujo entre las del policía y su muslo acarició la entrepierna que ya estaba despierta y el otro se estremeció dándole una infinita sensación de satisfacción.

¡Espera, no!—pidió el rubio.

Yo borraré sus marcas con las mías—dijo el abogado logrando desabotonar su camisa y lamiendo su pecho.

Joey cerró los ojos muy fuerte y echó atrás su cabeza, esas sensaciones lograrían hacer que perdiera lo poco de cordura que le quedaba.

¡De… ten… te!—pidió con voz poco potente. Sintió como el otro se enderezaba y al abrir los ojos lo vio tan cerca que le quitó el aliento.

¡Si logras decirme de verdad que no lo deseas lo dejaré hasta aquí pero si no haces te haré mío! ¡Entonces díme!—le exigió Seto y Joey deseó poder decirlo pero algo se lo impedía. Su garganta se le había cerrado y las palabras que pugnaban por salir de su cabeza se encontraban con una pared impenetrable. -¿Y? Se acaba el tiempo. ¿Qué vas a decir?—

¡N…o! ¡No lo hagas!—pidió el rubio sintiendo el calor del otro cuerpo manar hacia él.

¡No es eso lo que quiero oír! ¿Puedes decirme que no lo deseas? ¿Puedes?—preguntó Kaiba y las manos de Wheeler se agarrotaron sobre su ropa. –¿No puedes, cierto?—preguntó ahora para luego estirarse hasta rozar con sus labios la oreja de Joseph y este se abrazó de él, en su pecho podía sentir el agitado latir del otro como si fuera el propio, parecía que el corazón del ojos mieles estaba desbocado-¡Sé que tienes miedo pero no tienes que tenerlo! ¡Seré muy gentil contigo! ¡Te haré el amor tan lento que me pedirás que me apresure!—añadió el castaño.

Joey sentía como sus fuerzas disminuían ostensiblemente con cada palabra pues su imaginación estaba desbocada y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que lo dejara hacer. Estaba agarrado al último hilo de su cordura cuando oyó la última frase y ese último hilo se cortó. Seto lo llevó hasta el sofá.

¡Tu habitación!—logró decir el espantado cachorro.

No creo poder llegar—dijo el otro agitando más su corazón mientras le recostaba en el mueble y se ponía sobre él. Besaba su cuello cuando paró y le dijo-¡Quítame el cinturón! Necesito que participes en esto.

Las manos dubitativas palparon a ciegas por ese lugar encontrando la hebilla y sacaron lentamente la atadura. "¡Sigue!" oyó mientras el otro se entretenía en su cuello, por un lado con la boca por el otro con la mano mientras su otra mano acariciaba un rosado botón en su pecho y uno de sus muslos acariciaba su entrepierna. En esas condiciones. ¿Quién podría mantener la cordura? Se preguntó.

Sus manos se deslizaron con el cierre y abrieron el botón. -¡Ahora bájalos!—dijo el otro con voz suavemente imperiosa tanto que parecía más una simple indicación que una demanda.

Mientras Seto se abocó a la tarea de masajear sobre la tela el miembro punzante del que tenía debajo y eso hizo que Joseph sin conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo inmiscuyera sus manos en los pantalones de este y acariciara voluptuosamente sus nalgas.

¡Dime cuando me quieras dentro de ti!—dijo el ojos azules derribando una nueva barrera dentro del policía pues el tono con que fue dicho indicaba a las leguas que el otro se estaba conteniendo. Tenía un miedo visceral pero esas palabras habían provocado en él, el deseo profundo de desatar la correa que el propio Kaiba se había puesto.

¡Hazlo!—murmuró en su oído.

El castaño no perdió tiempo y de un jalón bajó los pantalones del rubio para luego introducir tres dedos en su boca. Cuando Joey vio que los sacaba reaccionó rápidamente y lo besó, halando su cuerpo hacia él, tomándolo desprevenido. Quería sentirlo lo más cerca posible a su piel, fundirse a ser posible, mientras sus labios se atoraban en la sedosidad de la boca ajena.

El ojos azules reaccionó y le brindó mas placer con su boca moviendo su lengua dentro de la de él y acariciando la de este con ella y sus labios, luego se desatoró del abrazo y empezó la tarea de prepararlo para lo que vendría.

Un dígito se introdujo en su interior pero misteriosamente no le trajo malos recuerdos. Torció el gesto y cerró los ojos mientras volteaba su cara pues los labios del otro lo abandonaron en el momento en que se alistó a prepararle.

Seto sonrió. Era tan tímido e inocente en la cama. Si. Él le había quitado la virginidad y en ese aspecto no se sentía muy orgulloso del como porque se había aprovechado de que no podía defenderse pero si de ser él, el único hombre con el que había estado.

Introdujo otro dedo y empezó con el movimiento de tijeras mientras el otro agarrotaba sus manos sobre la tela del sillón. Ningún otro hombre lo había tenido así, sometido, deseoso, lujurioso. Los colores en sus mejillas indicaban su vergüenza y su gozo. Su mano libre instintivamente se dirigió a su mejilla y la acarició.

El otro al sentir el contacto abrió los ojos y le miró directamente, luego abalanzó sus brazos sobre él y lo atrajo para otro beso.

Se estaba entregando totalmente y eso definitivamente le gustaba más de lo que le había gustado someterlo. Las manos de Wheeler empezaron a acariciar su nuca mientras sus caderas se elevaron. Esa entrega produjo en Kaiba algo desconocido. En su interior se dijo "Eres mío. Sólo mío. No te dejaré a nadie. ¡Nunca!"

Cuando terminó de prepararlo tomó su falo con la mano y lo condujo dentro de la entrada. Cuando el rubio sintió la caricia en su entrada se tensó a la vez que sintió que su deseo se atoraba en su garganta.

¡Ríndete y hazte mío! Por favor—dijo Kaiba en el instante en que percibió como el otro se cohibía.

Eso fue suficiente para Joey que al sentir su ronca voz en su oído con ese ruego tan particular rompió toda cadena emocional y su mano cubrió la del otro en su miembro y obligó a ambos a ir en pos de él para después hacer que la otra se soltara y traerla hasta su cuello mientras se derretían en un beso abrasador.

Seto se quedó quieto mientras el otro se acostumbraba pero casi inmediatamente las caderas de Joseph se movieron indicándole que empezara. Empezó levemente, con cuidado y como predijera en un inicio el otro le pidió que se apurara.

¡Más rápido!—dijo Joey.

¡Di que me amas!—lo impelió el castaño.

¿Qué?—preguntó el ojos mieles muy aturdido.

No me importa que no sea cierto solo quiero saber como suena en tus labios—dijo con esa voz ronca de pasión que fascinaba al otro, el fiscal.

Es muy pronto para…-trató de argüir el rubio.

¿No me oíste?—preguntó Kaiba y el otro comprendió por fin.

Te amo—susurró bajito.

Las embestidas que le propinó el otro después de eso fueron más intensas, menos delicadas, más pasionales y en respuesta Wheeler se abrazó a él con más fuerza. Concluyeron cuando sus cuerpos ya no podían más.

Seto lo miró un momento después de ello. El otro lucía más agotado que él, su vendaje por suerte no había exudado sangre por lo que no había de que preocuparse.

Antes de salir de dentro del ojos mieles besó tiernamente se frente.

Despertó y a su lado se encontraba el castaño dormido. Estaba en el dormitorio de él por lo que este lo había llevado allí luego de…

Se estremeció al recordar lo que habían hecho, se sentó con cuidado ya que sentía cierta molestia, tenía que salir de ahí ahora, tenía esa urgencia de pronto.

¿Qué haces?—preguntó la voz de Seto. El rubio le miró con desconcierto. ¿Qué decir? El otro de un manotón le acostó y se puso sobre él. Sus besos lo tomaron por sorpresa y Joey quedó paralizado.

Esto no está bien. Tú y yo somos hombres así que…-dijo aturdido.

Deja de buscar excusas, eres mío ahora—dijo el más alto.

¿Tuyo? ¿Cómo que tuyo?—preguntó Wheeler.

Si, mío y no te cederé a nadie más. Podría perderme en tus caderas—le contestó el fiscal y con sus labios probó de nuevo la miel de los del policía.

¡Detente! ¡Yo no tengo dueño! ¡Yo…!—dijo el oficial algo perplejo por lo que el otro insinuaba.

Siempre tan rebelde. Pero eso siempre me ha gustado de ti, cachorro—dijo entre un beso y otro el ojos azules mientras sus manos acariciaban las caderas y costados del rubio que al sentir su entrepierna rozada por el otro empezó a acalorarse.

N… no me digas así—dijo el ojos mieles.

¿Por qué?—preguntó el otro.

¡El Neko me llamó así!—dijo Wheeler-¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! ¿Entendido?—espetó y el otro sonrió.

Significa que esto seguirá. ¿Cierto?—preguntó el ojos azules un poco más tranquilo y el otro volteó la cara.

¿Qué decir? Había descubierto que estar con él era diferente pero estaba demasiado fresco lo ocurrido en su dormitorio. El otro lo abrazó más fuerte y con una mano tocó su mejilla para que volteara a mirarlo.

¡Lo intentaré pero tendrás que ir más despacio!—dijo el ojos mieles.

¡No prometo nada!—exclamó el abogado antes de besarle.

He estado pensando—exclamó Wheeler mientras sorbía su café. Estaba recién bañado y afeitado al igual que Kaiba.

¡¿Aha?!—dijo el otro sin prestar mucha atención mientras buscaba algo en su maletín.

El "Neko" no ha hecho nada en estos días—dijo pensativo el ojos mieles y por su introspección no notó que las manos del fiscal dejaron de moverse por un minuto.

Tal vez no ha encontrado nada que le guste—trató.

No. No lo creo. He visto los periódicos y ha habido varias exposiciones en la ciudad que le interesarían, incluso una trajo dos raros Rembrant´s y un Dega´s. Algo muy raro está sucediendo—concluyó el pensativo policía.

¡Quizás se enfermó o lo atropellaron! ¡Tal vez murió!—arriesgó el abogado y se quedó curioso al observar la cara que el otro puso-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te molesta que pudiera pasarle algo?—preguntó algo satisfecho.

Nadie va a matar a ese bastardo antes de que yo le ponga las manos encima, eso tenlo por seguro. Si alguien va a liquidarlo te aseguro que soy yo—la forma con que el rubio alegaba todo eso daba cuenta a las claras que odiaba visceralmente a aquel que sin que el supiera se encontraba frente a él.

Kaiba sintió todo el impacto de sus palabras pues no eran a otro que él mismo a las que estaban dirigidas lo que ponía al descubierto la dimensión del odio que por él sentía el policía.

Había sido un error traerle a su casa pues con un paso en falso que diera estaba perdido—De seguro no hablas de verdad. ¡Sabes que debes entregarlo a la justicia!—dijo el ojos azules en un rapto de pánico. En verdad tal vez se trataba porque quería oír del otro que en verdad no llegaba a tales extremos lo que sentía por él.

¡Quizás! Todo depende de que pueda contenerme lo suficiente—dijo el melado antes de tomar otro sorbo de su café. Seto lo dejó así y se fue a trabajar. El día no haría más que empeorar para el castaño.

Seto Kaiba tenía dos celulares, lo que no es nada inusual para un hombre con su trabajo. Lo particular de esto era que solo una persona conocía ese segundo número.

Cuando Kaiba vio el número que le llamaba en el identificador se excusó con uno de sus subalternos y salió del edificio para hablar. Esperó hasta llegar a una banca del parque cercano y llamó al número que había cortado ya.

¡Dime que sucede!—espetó apurado.

Alguien quiere contactarte para un trabajo—dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea, era un hombre.

¿Necesitas llamarme por eso? Sabes bien que…-dijo el castaño irritado.

¡Escucha! Esto no es así de fácil. Si te llamo es para decirte que el tipo no quiere que robes ninguna pieza de museo—le aseguró la voz.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué quiere?—preguntó extrañado el Neko.

¡Quiere que mates a un testigo!—exclamó el otro.

¿Qué?—preguntó estupefacto Seto. Usualmente lo contactaban para que extrajera exquisitas piezas de museo que era imposible adquirir para un civil por más dinero que tuviera. Nunca nadie había osado demandar…

¡Y hay más! Seto, esto es importante… esa persona sabe quién eres. Dice que si no lo haces revelará tu identidad a la policía—le dijo el otro con talante oscuro.

Esto era muy grave. Dos opciones se abrían ante él. O mataba al testigo o se arriesgaba a que todos supieran quien era realmente.

Al volver a su apartamento descubrió al rubio que pensativo miraba por la ventana. –Tenemos que hablar—le dijo.

¡Está bien!—dijo el castaño aunque no tenía ánimos de hablar ahora.

Debo irme—le dijo Joey–No puedo quedarme para siempre—

¿Por qué no?—preguntó con algo de molestia el ojos azules. Ya estaba cansado de las excusas del otro para no estar juntos.

¿Como que "Por que no"? ¿Cómo explicaremos esto?—preguntó Joey abarcando con sus manos el lugar.

No tenemos nada que explicar a nadie. A menos que tengas a alguien y no me lo dijeras—dijo Kaiba entornando los ojos.

¡Idiota! Claro que no hay nadie, al menos como te imaginas pero tenemos muchos conocidos y…-dijo estresado el ojos mieles.

Seto se levantó y fue directo hacia él—Estoy harto. La verdad antes no me parecías tan miedoso. Se ve que las primeras impresiones engañan—le dijo fuera de sí.

¡Tú no entiendes!—se defendió el policía.

¡Claro que entiendo! Eres un cobarde. Tienes miedo de que alguien se entere de que te gustan los hombres, de que te gusto yo y si esa es la verdad pues tienes todo mi apoyo para irte—exclamo el fiscal antes de salir del apartamento. Estaba furioso y necesitaba dar un paseo para calmarse.

Wheeler se quedó ahí parado por un segundo y se dijo que no era así, que no era ningún miedoso aunque en su fuero interno sabía que lo que el otro estaba diciendo era cierto.

Subió a la azotea de su edificio y se quedó mirando más allá. Le gustaban las alturas y le tranquilizaba enormemente observar la ciudad desde lo alto.

¡Sabía que estarías aquí!—dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

¡Por eso eres el gran detective!—dijo con algo de sarcasmo el otro. Ya una vez le había comentado que iba allí a ver la ciudad.

¡Oye!—dijo el policía.

¿Qué?—preguntó Seto estaba agotado pero en verdad no era tanto culpa del otro como la disyuntiva a la que se enfrentaba.

Quiero disculparme, yo… no sé que hacer. No sé que es lo que me pasa—dijo Joey.

Irte no resolverá nada y lo sabes—dijo el castaño aún dándole la espalda.

¿Tú no quieres que me vaya, cierto?—preguntó el rubio.

El otro volteó, fue hacia él y le preguntó-¿Esto te da una respuesta?—antes de besarlo. El beso fue cálido y largo y al terminar el más alto abrazaba al otro con fuerza. Necesitaba algo que lo relajara. Necesitaba por el momento no pensar en aquello que amenazaba su vida entera.

¡Lo acepto! Me gustas y no sé muy bien que hacer con ello o como comportarme pero a veces exiges demasiado de la gente—le dijo Wheeler mirándolo a los ojos.

¡Puede ser! Pero solo exijo lo que estoy dispuesto a dar. Así que… ¿Te quedarás conmigo?—preguntó el fiscal.

No podemos y lo sabes. Si nuestros jefes se enteraran…-dijo el teniente con cara de pesar. De verdad no quería poner esa excusa entre medio pero es que era la realidad. Sus jefes pondrían el grito en el cielo y sus carreras se verían afectadas para siempre si un escándalo…

Ambos somos buenos en lo que hacemos. Esto no tiene nada que ver. ¡No seas idiota! Yo estoy tan preocupado como tú por mi carrera pero no estoy dispuesto a dejarme llevar por el pánico. Además yo no dije que lo anunciáramos en los diarios ni nada así. Estaremos un tiempo a prueba. No tenemos modo de saber si esto funcionará al final pero… ¿Por qué no intentarlo?—exclamó Kaiba.

La mano de Seto en su mejilla y su rostro tan cercano hicieron el resto para convencer al policía.

¡Okay! ¡Intentémoslo!—dijo el rubio antes de ser besado de nuevo por el otro y sus brazos se deslizaron por los hombros del más alto. Tenía miedo. Más bien era como un mal presentimiento. Pero dejó eso atrás pensando que solo era su temor al que dirán. No tenía idea de que se trataba de una corazonada.

Pasaron tres días y Joseph se reunió con Seto para hablar del Neko.

Parece que ahora confías mucho en Kaiba—mencionó Honda.

Es un tipo eficiente. ¿Por qué no iba a confiar en él?—le preguntó su amigo y colega.

¿Qué te pasa? Hace unos días detestabas a ese fulano y ahora hasta hablas bien de él—dijo el castaño algo molesto.

Tiene derecho a que le den una oportunidad—dijo el ojos mieles.

Si. Olvidaba que recibiste una bala por él y todo—dijo el ojos café.

¿Por qué estás tan enojado?—preguntó el rubio.

¡Porque no te entiendo! Antes lo detestabas y ahora te pones comprensivo con él—le dijo Honda muy furioso. -¡Bah! Me voy por un café—añadió y se fue.

Esto solo era una muestra de lo que venía, pensó el rubio algo deprimido mientras iba a la sala donde le esperaba el otro castaño.

¿Y bien?—preguntó Seto, estaba revisando una carpeta en el momento en que el entró y levantó la vista de ella para preguntarle.

¿Y bien que?—preguntó a su vez Joseph de mal modo.

¿Encontraste la fecha?—preguntó Kaiba hablando de la fecha de un robo cometido por el Neko que faltaba del archivo de la fiscalía. Él Había llamado al rubio para que la tuviera lista cuando se reunieran. De hecho es lo que Wheeler hacía cuando Honda se presentó.

8 de diciembre—dijo con monótona voz.

¿Qué te sucede?—preguntó el castaño empezando a impacientarse con él.

¿Por qué hoy todos quieren saber que me pasa?—preguntó el ojos mieles muy resentido.

¿Todos?—preguntó levantando una ceja el fiscal.

Si. Todos. Tú. Honda—respondió Joey visiblemente molesto mientras el otro se relajaba.

¡Así que se trataba de eso!—dijo el castaño volviendo a sus papeles.

Si. Se trata de eso. Te dije que no sería fácil…-se quejó Joey.

¿Yo en algún momento te dije que lo sería?—preguntó el ojos azules clavándole su zafírica mirada.

Joseph se sentó, molesto consigo mismo y con el otro—Es mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar—dijo.

¡Bien!—contestó el asistente del fiscal general. Tenía más que un problema grave entre las manos y no iba a dejarse llevar por las inseguridades del otro. En ese momento necesitaba la cabeza muy fresca para idear como salir de la trampa mortal en la que se había metido de cabeza. En esos días había llamado a su contacto un par de veces. Quería que averiguara quién era el tipo que lo estaba chantajeando para ir a por él pero el tío era muy listo y había cambiado su número telefónico cuando llamó en la siguiente ocasión para dar los datos del testigo.

Lo peor es que le llamó directamente a él. "Sin intermediarios esta vez" le dijo y le pasó el nombre del testigo. Seto lo identificó fácilmente pues era testigo protegido en un sonado caso que él mismo manejaba lo que hacía que su accesibilidad a él fuera mayor. Era el contador de un jefe yakuza que hizo algunos manejos del dinero de este sin su autorización y que cuando se vio descubierto acudió a la policía para evitar ser asesinado.

Aún después de haber cometido tan peligroso desfalco el contador se comportaba engreídamente como si en verdad él le estuviera haciendo el gran favor a la policía en vez de ser al revés. Su nombre era Duke Devlin.

Ahora entendía de manos de quien venía todo ello pero tenía que saber si toda la yakuza estaba involucrada o solo ese tipo sabía su secreto. Normalmente no se le cruzaría por la cabeza pero viendo el cariz que todo estaba tomando… Tal vez se vería forzado a acabar con ese tipo… el contratante. Ahora que sabía su secreto lo convertiría en su pu.. personal si no le paraba los pies ha como de lugar por eso debía averiguar si atesoraba esa información para él o la había compartido. Una vez que lo encontrara le haría una visita y después… él era un hábil interrogador.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó tarde y sin ganas pues había estado acostándose muy tarde, por el trabajo y por la compañía. Tomó su café matinal de apuro mientras las tostadas se hacían en el tostador, ya no tenía muchas fuerzas para las tareas domésticas y se lo debía al cachorro y a las preocupaciones que rondaban sin cesar su cabeza.

Salió como viento del apartamento mientras Joey estaba aún en el trabajo ya que le había tocado el turno de las 3 y se las había apañado para dormir durante la tarde mientras él trabajaba.

Eran las once cuando Wheeler retornó a su nuevo apartamento y se dispuso a hacer un poco de onigiri, pescado a la plancha, saltado con morrón y ajo y una sopa de miso. Hay que decir que los primeros dos platos los sacó de internet para agasajar al castaño pues sintió que el día anterior en la jefatura se pasó con él. Ambos eran adultos, como solía mencionar el otro, y sabían que no era fácil pero no era para desmoralizarse a la primera.

El tercero venía en un envase térmico con una insignia al lado. Tampoco se quería convertir en ama de casa. Si el otro no quería la sopa podía dejarla pasar.

Puso esta en un taper y sonrió pensando que el otro no se daría cuenta de su engaño pues a último momento se le había ocurrido no decirle. También se frustró un poco pensando que el otro era tan inteligente que podía decirle "Si, está buena. Generalmente las de esta marca saben bien".

Con tal pensamiento metió su plato al microondas y esperó a que la sopa estuviera lista, haría el pescado y el onigiri para la cena pues el otro no volvería hasta la noche.

Para hacer tiempo fue a su recámara a cambiarse y entonces vio algo brillar en el suelo. Se inclinó y lo levantó. Era un celular. Nunca antes lo había visto. ¿Sería de Seto? Jamás se lo había mostrado. Él era curioso. Por eso era policía y aprovechando que el lobo no está miró el registro.

Solo había un número en el registro en las llamadas recibidas , perdidas y números marcados. Eso era muy raro. Por un rato dio vueltas el aparato en su mano y se desvistió dejándolo en la cama, mirándolo de soslayo, después de vestirse lo llevó a la sala y comió mirándolo como si con los ojos fuera a convencerlo de decirle sus secretos hasta que…

Lavaba los platos cuando sonó.

Su instinto fue atender y lo hizo.

Antes de que lograra hablar le hablaron—Escucha Seto. Ya hice todo lo que pude pero no pude averiguar nada—Entonces Wheeler pensó que era el investigador del fiscal y le iba a aclarar que no era el castaño cuando…-Te lo he dicho. Para mi lo mejor es que hagas lo que te piden. Mata a ese testigo o todos averiguarán que eres el Neko—

Su respiración se detuvo mientras en sus oídos retumbaba el latir de su corazón mientras en su cerebro intentaba procesar lo que oyera.

Seto Kaiba era el Neko.

Seto Kaiba era el que le había violado.

El que le humillara.

Del que juró vengarse.

Y el hombre que debía atrapar para coronar su carrera anti crimen.

Y ahora pretendía matar a un testigo usando su fachada de fiscal.

Seto se dirigía a su casa cuando se celular sonó, era el común por lo que al ver el número que estaba en el lector se conmocionó por un momento y luego enfureció.

Te dije que nunca me llamaras a este…-pero no pudo terminar la reprimenda porque el otro le gritó.

¿Tienes tu otro celular contigo?—

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido pero después de un momento contestó—Claro que lo tengo. Está en mi portafolios—

¿Y donde está tu portafolios?—preguntó la voz.

Conmigo idiota—dijo el castaño comenzando a cansarse de esa chachara sin sentido.

Entonces fue contigo con quién hable hace un momento. ¿No es así?—preguntó la voz rebosando ironía y fue cuando a Kaiba se le prendieron todas las luces de alarma. Buscó desesperadamente en su portafolios y no hallando el equipo tuvo que concluir que alguien más lo tenía y solo se le ocurría una persona que podía tener acceso a él.

¿Qué dijiste?—preguntó el fiscal.

Seto… temo que le he dicho todo. Hablé del asesinato del testigo y de que eras el Neko—dijo la voz algo compungida ahora.

¡Idiota! Se lo dijiste al único ser que no debía saberlo. Ahora estoy perdido. Tiene mi cara y mi perfil. Es todo lo que necesita para librar una orden de captura—le contestó el ojos azules.

¿Cómo iba a saber que no eras tú el que contestaba?—preguntó la voz. –Ahora con más razón deberías cumplir el contrato. Es dinero en grande y lo necesitarás para escapar del país—

Si. Pero ahora no tengo mi fachada de fiscal—se lamentó el Neko.

Los dos sabemos que no necesitas ninguna fachada para llegar donde quieres Kaiba—dijo el otro y el castaño tuvo que admitir que era verdad.

Mata a ese testigo o todos averiguarán que eres el Neko—dijo la voz en el celular y ante los pensamientos espantosos de traición y burla el rubio prorrumpió en un sonido gutural que al ser oído por el otro causó su aprehensión-¿Kaiba? ¿Kaiba, eres tú verdad?—

Joseph dejó sobre la mesa el aparato incapaz de decir palabra y tomándose con ambas manos la nuca apoyó los codos en la mesa mientras en el teléfono aún resonaban las preguntas.

Cerró los ojos victima del pánico y la frustración. Todo ese tiempo había estado a su lado y él había sido incapaz de descubrirlo. Era un tonto. Un tonto maleable, opinó Wheeler de si mismo y se preguntó como alguien como él había llegado tan alto en la policía metropolitana pero eso solo duró un momento porque sus fuerzas regresaron en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que ahora podía atrapar al Neko. Sería un desastre cuando le contara a su Capitán las circunstancias en que obtuvo esa vital información pero estaba dispuesto a perder hasta su dignidad si en el proceso atrapaba a su presa.

Estaba mirando los archivos de la fiscalía, para detectar de cual testigo se podía tratar, con Honda y en un momento se detuvo al sentir la insistente mirada del otro. Joseph le miró y este no apartó la mirada.

¡Dime ya lo que tengas para decir!—dijo Wheeler impaciente por quitarse ese fardo de encima.

¡Ahora entiendo porque de pronto te caía tan bien!—dijo el castaño.

¡Bien! ¡Ya lo dijiste! ¡Ahora continuemos!—dijo el teniente y volvió al archivo, descartándolo de plano—¡Este no puede ser!—dijo. Es un caso muy vulgar de negligencia. Tomó otro y lo descartó diciendo-¡Este tampoco!

¡Se ve que lo conoces bien!—dijo sardónicamente su compañero.

¡No me importa lo que pienses! Lo que hago en mi vida privada no es asunto tuyo—exclamó Joseph.

¡Pues debería! Somos colegas y amigos y olvidas decirme que te mudas con otro hombre. ¡Eso es más que grosero!—reclamó el ojos café.

¿Qué me hubieras dicho si te lo dijera?—preguntó Wheeler ojeando otro archivo.

¡Que no me gustaba nada!—respondió Honda.

¡Ahí está la razón!—exclamó el rubio mientras dejaba la carpeta a un lado y lo miraba con pose altiva.

¡Oye! ¡No es por homofobia ni nada de eso!—explicó el otro—Es que no me agrada el tipo. ¡Eso es todo! Nunca me agradó el tipo y a ti tampoco te agradaba. No se porque cambiaste—

En su interior el ojos mieles se dijo "Yo tambien me pregunto lo mismo".

Entonces abrió un archivo y sus ojos comenzaron a chispear al leer el contenido. "El sabueso ha olfateado el rastro" razonó su colega.

Este es el único que entra en los parámetros para que alguien chantajee a un fiscal para lograr su asesinato—dijo Wheeler a todos los presentes.

Todavía no puedo creer que Seto hiciera todo esto—exclamó el fiscal general.

Lo siento señor pero no es momento para lamentaciones. Debemos librar una orden de captura pues se irá en cuanto pueda y poner más custodia al testigo pues ya es evidente la intención de hacer todo lo posible porque muera—dijo Joey.

¿Y como esta seguro de que no intentará atacar al testigo?—preguntó el Jefe de policía.

Esta fuera de su modus operandi. El Neko no es un asesino de alta gama. Es un ladrón profesional y él…-dijo el ojos melados.

Habla como si lo conociera muy bien cuando es evidente que no, pues pudo estar en sus cercanías sin que fuera detectado su actuar sospechoso. ¡Perdóneme teniente pero en este momento es muy dudosa su capacidad debido a la cercanía que ha tenido usted con el sospechoso! Le agradecemos enormemente su ayuda pero a partir nosotros manejaremos el caso con el personal idóneo para la cuestión. Usted queda suspendido hasta tanto no se lleve a cabo la investigación pertinente de sus "actividades" con el sospechoso y se compruebe su inocencia en la acusación que pesa sobre usted por complicidad. Una vez, y si logra reintegrarse a sus actividades continuará con su agenda habitual evitando todo contacto con este caso en cuestión que a partir de ahora dirigirá la fiscalía—dictaminó el Jefe.

Joseph cerró con furia sus puños. Lo había dado todo y ahora estaba fuera del caso y del Cuerpo. El Neko parecía cada vez más difícil de atrapar. Pero un experto sabe que un reto vuelve más vital la cacería para un cazador.

Estaba indeciso. Wheeler conocía tanto de él que podía descubrir la estratagema. Lógicamente no iría a por el testigo pues ya no tenía caso esconder su otra identidad, además con ese dato, los archivos y su inteligencia el otro podía dilucidar de quien se trataba. Aún así era posible que creyera que lo haría. Lógicamente la policía apostaría a ello. El no necesitaba el dinero como la voz pensaba pues él siempre había ahorrado gran parte de lo ganado, además dilapidando dinero solo atraería la atención.

Por eso había durado tanto su incógnito.

Y pudo durar más.

Frente a él un guardia mal dormido revisaba el pasaporte de una mujer con pésimo gusto en la ropa mientras él esperaba su turno. Se había cambiado el color del pelo y los ojos, cabello negro, orbes mieles. Parecería un japonés común de no ser por su estatura y tez clara pero eso no podía remediarlo. Además no todos los gaishines eran sospechosos.

Llegó su turno y entregó el documento. El policía asintió después de mirar la fotografía y le dejó pasar. Miró hacia la puerta por donde debía embarcar y dirigió sus pasos hacia la azafata que vigilaba la entrada.

El oficial gritó entonces-¡Espere ahí!—

Lo vio acercarse con aprehensión—No le he sellado el pasaporte—indicó el policía y procedió a hacerlo con un rápido movimiento.

Sintió que una etapa de su vida moría allí pero sabía que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Aunque ya tenían un nombre y un rostro para el Neko difícilmente lograrían atraparlo.

Dos meses pasaron para que Wheeler fuera reintegrado a la Fuerza. En ese tiempo se vio falto de los recursos de la policía para encontrar al otro pero una vez más en la línea del deber se encargó de ello aunque subrepticiamente ya que estaba fuera del caso.

Gracias a un colega que le debía algún que otro favor consiguió los videos de todas las terminales, portuarias y de avión que se pudieron conseguir en esos dos meses para ver si podía atrapar en uno de ellos a la causa de sus pesadillas.

En su casa dedicó todo su tiempo disponible a hallar al ladrón y no le costó mucho ya que revisaba desde que todo pasó hasta ahora, lo que le dio al segundo día la victoria.

Paró el reproductor a mitad de la escena cuando un hombre, que se ve es llamado por el guardia de la aeroterminal, se vuelve hacia la cámara. La cinta era en blanco y negro por supuesto pero el podía ver que se había cambiado el color y corte del cabello y llevaba lentes de contacto oscuros. Salvo eso era todo Seto Kaiba. Su cara era inconfundible para él, apenas era entendible como el guardia no había visto la semejanza, hasta un ciego lo hubiera visto. Su tez clara y su altura eran indisfrazables para un ojo experto y como la cámara grababa en la imagen la fecha y hora del suceso además de la puerta que había tomado, averiguar su destino era pan comido.

Kaiba, tengo otro trabajo para ti. Aunque este es algo especial—dijo la voz al teléfono.

Te dije que yo no…-dijo el castaño empezando a impacientarse. Pese a que era buscado lucía su apariencia de nuevo pues dudaba de que en Nueva York le buscaran con ahínco.

¡Calma muchacho! No se trata de lo que piensas. Este tipo no quiere que asesines ni lastimes a nadie. Digo que es especial porque está fuera de tu género usual—dijo el que hablaba.

Te escucho. ¿En que?—preguntó el ojos azules.

Se trata de un prototipo. Una de esas cosas que valen millones y que las empresas competidoras siempre quieren copiar porque cuesta muchos millones desarrollarlas—aclaró el otro.

Si. Era cierto. El robo industrial no era uno de sus atributos pero ahora que estaba solo debería diversificarse.

Manda los datos a mi mail—exclamó.

¡Bien hecho! Esto nos alimentará por años. Pagan una verdadera fortuna por él—le informó el otro.

Deben hacerlo. Ganarán varias de esas con los dividendos de su "nuevo" invento—exclamó Seto.

No. No lo recuerdo—dijo una de las azafatas de ese día al policía que la interrogaba—Lo siento es que ha pasado tanto tiempo y hemos volado…-

Lo entiendo—dijo el rubio muy frustrado. Era cierto. Esta clase de gente atiende a cientos por día y habían pasado dos meses. Era demasiado tiempo perdido. No quería aceptarlo pero tal vez había perdido al Neko para siempre.

La que estaba al lado de la primera dijo-¡Déjeme ver! Ummmm—miraba la foto tomada del video porque si le mostraba una del verdadero Kaiba podía confundirse—Si, lo recuerdo—

¿En serio?—preguntó Wheeler aliviado.

Si. Lo recuerdo porque pensé que era muy guapo y que parecía muy solo—dijo la mujer enrojeciendo.

Joseph carraspeó con una fea sensación en su interior que no quiso identificar-¿Recuerda su destino?—el vuelo tenía distintas etapas y él debía identificar donde se había bajado Seto.

Si, lo recuerdo porque me pareció extraño. Él no llevaba la apariencia de un turista de vacaciones, más bien parecía un hombre de negocios, pero aún así—dijo la segunda azafata.

¿Dónde bajó?—preguntó de nuevo Joey para evitar que siguiera divagando. Estaba muriendo de la curiosidad.

En Jamaica. Bajó en Jamaica—dijo ella dejándolo en shock.

Con la punta de diamante perforó un perfecto círculo en la claraboya del edificio de investigaciones de Ilusiones Incorporada y se metió en el edificio usando una cuerda banji. Lucía un traje, capucha, guantes, botas de amianto y goma, todo negro y gafas infrarrojas para poder ver a simple vista los lásers de detección.

Eran las tres de la mañana. Hora de cambio de turno de la guardia. Había estado vigilando el edificio desde que le contrataran para ver su ritmo y ahora que ya lo conocía… su trabajo era pan comido.

Sin mucho esfuerzo llegó al ala donde contenían el prototipo. Según las especificaciones era un microchip con un novedoso programa o algo así. Lo que importaba era obtenerlo. No lo que contenía.

Usando un decodificador maestro logró abrir la bóveda en que se guardaba. Estaba en la caja 302, según su información. Debía haber algún traidor dentro de esa compañía que diera tal dato, estaba seguro.

¡Como sea! Tomó la pequeña cosa del tamaño de una ficha de dominó y en ese momento…

La alarma comenzó a sonar.

"¡Comienza el juego!" se dijo y salió corriendo del lugar.

A mitad de su escape se encontró con los guardias y tuvo que usar todas las artes de su ciencia para escapar ileso de las balas que le disparaban. Seto no era de los que usaban armas y no las necesitaba pero en este caso el edificio inteligente le hizo dudar de su decisión pues cerraba compuertas a su paso tratando de aislar la amenaza.

De pronto se vio en un depósito sin salida, pues al tratar de usar su decodificador en la puerta de salida uno de los guardias le disparó dejándolo inservible. Tratando de escapar escaló unas cajas como lo haría un gato, a los saltos pero una de ellas estaba en precario equilibrio y se tuvo que sostener de otra mientras caía. Para su sorpresa sus bordes de aluminio eran filosos y le cortó a la mitad la palma.

Para ver la gravedad del daño se quitó el guante. Era una cortada nada más pero dolía. Aunque lo que más le preocupaba ahora era que lo atraparan o lo mataran. Sacó el microchip de su bolsillo y lo sostuvo sobre la palma ensangrentada.

"¡Todo por esta pequeña cosa! ¿Qué rayos tienes para que estén dispuestos a matar por ti?" pensó mientras la veía y después al sentir los pasos de los guardias acercándose cerró la mano fuertemente mientras miraba a su alrededor intentando idear una estratagema que le salvara.

Entonces sintió cuatro fuertes pinchazos en su palma y la abrió para mirarla. Cuatro de los alambres que salían del prototipo se habían clavado en su piel y sentía como si un cortocircuito se expandiera por su mano y luego por su brazo. Intentó sacárselo pero estaba fuertemente arraigado.

No había tiempo para luchar más. Salió corriendo hacia otra pila de contenedores con la esperanza de poder saltarlos pero falló pues sus piernas se doblaron al momento de que el intenso dolor pasó de su brazo llegó a su pecho y se expandió por sus extremidades.

Los guardias pegaron la vuelta a la esquina del otro lado del pasillo de contenedores justo en ese momento y levantando sus armas le apuntaron gritando-¡Deténgase ahí!—

El pensó "¡Que idiotas! ¿Adonde piensan que iré así?"

Dieron tres pasos y Kaiba pensó que estaba perdido cuando escuchó una voz decir:

¡Red neuronal capacitiva activada!—

Mientras se preguntaba quién había dicho eso Seto se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía dolor. Los guardias estaban justo tras él, apuntando con sus armas.

De pronto se decidió, pues el jamás acabaría en prisión. Apoyó sus manos en el suelo mientras oía "¡Quieto o disparo!" y extendió hacia atrás sus piernas como resorte recién liberado pegando en las piernas de ambos armados, que cayeron al suelo sorprendidos.

Luego como último recurso intentó saltar el alto muro de cajas porque se oían más guardias venir por donde los otros lo hicieran, aunque sabía que no lo lograría. Era muy alto y no tenía espacio para hacer carrera y tomar impulso.

Increíblemente lo logró y de un solo salto. Luego con varios más de esos salió de nuevo del galpón para entrar al edificio principal. Tal vez lograría salir por donde había entrado.

Llego allá pero alguien había cortado parte de la banji y ahora esta colgaba a varios metros del suelo. Otros guardias vinieron a su encuentro y el tuvo que correr por su vida entre disparos. Se le ocurrió una idea. Algo desesperado. Pero no tenía muchas opciones. Saltó cuan alto podía hacia la pared más cercana y luego rebotó esperando poder alcanzar la banji. Para su asombro lo hizo y con el impulso y su peso logró que esta se estirara bastante hasta quedar como a dos metros y medio del suelo. Vio acercarse la figura de los guardias con horror mientras sus disparos silbaban cada vez más cerca de su cuerpo y entonces…

La cuerda se tensó y el sonrió porque sabía que estaba salvado.

La cuerda lo impulsó arriba, sobrepasando el punto por el que él había entrado. Con unos saltos más estuvo fuera del perímetro del edificio y en su motocicleta nueva. Tomó rumbo a su casa donde se quitaría esa cosa más tarde. O eso era lo que él creía.

Estaba en la sala de fotocopias de la sección robos y no tenía mucho tiempo para hacer las copias de lo que quería. No pudo leer nada pues la rapidez era esencial. Una vez hubo terminado armó ambos expedientes y fue a dejar el original a donde pertenecía. El otro lo metió en su mochila.

¿Me está pidiendo unos días libres cuando apenas ha sido reintegrado?—preguntó su Capitán.

Si, señor—respondió Wheeler sin vacilar.

¿Y puedo saber para qué los usará?—preguntó ceñudo el otro.

Un amigo esta muriendo—dijo el rubio y en parte era cierto para su modo de ver porque todos los días nos acercamos a la muerte.

Bueno. En ese caso… puede ir—dijo el jefe de Joey.

¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Honda al verlo dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Me tomaré unos días—le avisó el ojos mieles.

¡Pero si acabas de volver!—se quejó el otro.

Es que surgió un inconveniente. Luego te explico—le dijo antes de marcharse. Joseph temía que si se quedaba a hablar con su amigo todo su plan se desarmaría.

A bordo de un Boeing 767 de Japan Airlines Joseph se embarcó a un territorio desconocido para él. Pero el viaje no se le hizo tan largo. Tenía mucho que leer.

En la primer hoja figuraban los datos personales básicos, nombre, edad, número de documento, dirección, teléfono y todas esas minucias junto a una foto que le miraba apáticamente con esos ojos increíblemente azules.

En la segunda hoja estaba el informe psicológico de la prueba de ingreso a la función pública que hablaba de una persona con alto coeficiente y seguridad en si mismo. Capaz y ordenado. Increíblemente ordenado con un alto índice de adaptabilidad.

Todo eso estaba comprobado. Lo que no decía era para que exactamente usaba esas cualidades y que era un aficionado a la adrenalina.

Luego su historial personal indagado por los policías que ahora se estaban encargando del caso del Neko. Infancia de clase media, con un hermano gemelo fallecido a los 11 años. El historial indicaba que había fallecido mientras huía de un robo y que fue abatido por la policía. Seto aparentemente no había estado ahí pero de ahí se podía dilucidar de donde salía su desprecio por la policía y de donde había sacado la idea de robar.

Joseph leyó la historia con resquemor y mientras la leía recordaba las facciones del otro mientras le contaba que su hermano había fallecido. Seth. Miró su mochila a su lado pues el asiento lateral estaba vacío y después de un momento dejó la carpeta sobre la mesita de viaje y extendió sus manos a la mochila para abrirla y sacar de ella un pequeño trozo de cartón. Lo dio vuelta y pudo ver a los dos chicos idénticos y miró a los ojos del que estaba con la cara arriba, que sacaba la lengua y hacía cuernitos a su hermano.

Era un niño normal, sin preocupaciones y que se divertía como todo niño, pero algo muy triste le pasó a ese niño, perdió a su otra mitad. Sabía que eso era muy difícil para cualquiera pero era más grave para un gemelo.

En alguna parte de su ser empezaba a sentir lástima de Seto y eso le enfureció repentinamente. Puso la foto dentro de la carpeta y la cerró. Luego la puso en su mochila de nuevo.

Kaiba estaba intentando sacarse el maldito chip de la mano desde hacía un rato cuando su teléfono sonó.

¿Dónde diablos estabas? Estoy tratando de sacarlo pero es como si estuviera unido a mis nervios. Cada vez que lo halo parece que tiro de mis nervios—informó el cacstaño.

Y lo haces—respondió su amigo telefónico.

¿Qué dices?—preguntó el ojos azules.

Estuve investigando lo que robaste como me pediste y agarrate hermano porque esto es grande—dijo la voz—El cliente está furioso. Parece que lo que robaste es uno de esos prototipos de diseño gubernamental, estamos hablando del Pentágono, Seto. Ese es uno de esos locos proyectos que inventan para tratar de crear al soldado perfecto. Más veloz, mas fuerte, más resistente—

Lo importante es como se saca esta endiablada…-dijo el ojos azules perdiendo la paciencia.

No se saca Seto. De eso se trata. Ese aparatito se ha unido a tu red neuronal para llevar a cabo sus funciones. Mientras tu cerebro emita señales eléctricas ese aparato seguirá enchufado a ti. Ahora es parte de tu propia red neuronal. Se llama RNC Red Neuronal Capacitiva y cumple sus funciones a través de tus nervios y neuronas pero solo incide en tu parte motriz no en tu consciencia—le dijo su amigo.

¿Estás diciendo que estoy condenado a llevarlo mientras viva?—preguntó Kaiba.

Pues si. ¡Así que acostúmbrate! Piensa en positivo. Esto va a ayudarte en tu profesión—dijo el tipo y el castaño por no contestarle rudamente le colgó. Luego miró el hip cuadrado en la palma de su mano con rencor.

Desde que Joseph llegara desde Jamaica, al averiguar que Kaiba había tomado un vuelo a Virginia, no había encontrado rastros de él. Pidió ayuda a la policía del lugar pero ellos dijeron que no había ningún robo de arte reportado en el país.

Estuvo vagando por las calles maldiciendo su suerte pensando que el otro se había ido a otro país, quizás a Europa. Entonces pasó por un puesto de periódicos y vio el titular.

"ILLUSIONS INC AWESOME STOLEN"

The thief looks like a cat—said a guard that tried cached him.

"IMPRESIONANTE ROBO EN ILUSIONES INC"

El ladrón parecía un gato—dijo uno de los guardias que intentó atraparlo.

Tenía que ser una broma, pensó el rubio.

Jeremy Black estaba en su computadora revisando sus mails cuando un hombre se paró frente suyo.

¿Es usted el policía encargado del robo de Ilusiones Inc?—preguntó.

Jey miró hacia arriba y le corrigió-¡Detective!—

El otro sonrió—Mi nombre es Joseph Wheeler y vine a traerle al culpable—el pelinegro abrió mucho los ojos y luego vio como una carpeta caía en su escritorio—Yo también vengo a atraparlo.

El policía americano miró el fólder, para él era ilegible.

Va a necesitarme si quiere atraparle—dijo el ojos mieles.

Había ido al supermercado por la comida cuando sintió un grito agudo y miró hacia todos lados pero a esa hora tan temprana no había nadie en la calle en esa parte de la ciudad. Otro grito, miró hacia arriba de donde provenía y descubrió a dos niños.

Uno estaba sujetando al otro para que no se cayera del tejado. Los niños siempre hacían cosas peligrosas, se recordó Seto al mirarlos. Volteó a ver si alguien podía ayudar a su alrededor pero como viera antes no había nadie.

Otro grito. El niño se resbalaba y el otro no lograba asirlo mejor. Caería si alguien no intervenía pronto y le facilitaba todo que nadie estuviera ahí. Dejó sus cosas y corrió a las escaleras de emergencia mientras escuchaba un grito más, por ahí demoraría demasiado decidió por lo que escaló por la cara del edificio en que pendía el niño. Tomándose de los alfeizares de las ventanas y de un caño de desagüe llegó hasta la mitad de la altura requerida cuando oyó un grito mas largo que indicaba que el niño estaba cayendo.

Rápidamente actuó por impulso y saltó agarrando al niño en el aire y ahí se dio cuenta que al menos que volara estaba en problemas. A cuatro pisos del suelo esto sería duro. Probablemente se quebraría las piernas al caer. El menor se agarraba con fuerza a él y Kaiba cerró los ojos esperando el impacto.

Este llegó pero no como lo esperaba pues después de un momento se dio cuenta de que sus piernas estaban bien.

Abrió los ojos y vio al niño aun temblando en sus brazos pero todo lo demás parecía de lo más bien. Con trabajo logró que el niño se soltara de él y después le dijo—It´s okay. You are fine(Esta bien. Tú estás bien)—el niño pareció despertar entonces y abrió sus ojos. Lo miró con ojos asombrados un momento y luego salió corriendo. –Todo lo que hice y él es el que se asusta—rezongó el castaño para volver a sus bolsas de compras. Trataba de pasar desapercibido y hacía eso, se dijo pero estaba sonriendo. Luego se miro la mano enguantada. Ese chip era realmente útil a veces.

Estaba cenando cuando su teléfono sonó. Seto lo hubiera dejado seguir así pero tal vez era importante. Atendió.

¡La próxima vez podrías ser más discreto!—le increpó la voz desde el otro lado.

Kaiba se molestó de inmediato. Él no le permitía a nadie hablarle así—Yo no tengo nada que avisarte—

¿Estás seguro? ¿Por qué no pones el canal local?—pregunta el otro picando la curiosidad del ladrón que enciende el televisor y busca el canal—Eres toda una celebridad. ¿No?—añade mientras el otro mudo mira el aparato encendido.

Estaba en su habitación de hotel esperando. No sabía que hacer. El idiota policía le había dado las gracias y le dijo que llamaría pero él sabía que no lo haría pues no les gustaban los extranjeros. Se sentía como una bala perdida, sin dirección, llevada por algo desconocido a un lugar incógnito.

Wheeler no tenía idea de a donde ir por el castaño. No conocía nada allí salvo las pocas calles recorridas y no podía hablar con la gente sin despertar sospechas además de que no sabía a quienes recurrir.

Estaba por tirar la lata de soda a la basura cuando en su televisión empezaron a comentar algo y usaban la palabra "awesome" cada diez segundos. Llevado por la curiosidad miró y vio al mismísimo Seto Kaiba abrazando a un niño mientras los del noticiario decían "hero". ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

Entonces prestó atención a lo que decían:

"Repetiremos el video para los que se conectan recién, fue tomado por el señor Millán quien como ya dijimos estaba en cama cuando oyó al niño gritar y mientras esperaba a los del servicio de emergencias en la línea vio como un hombre intentaba ayudar a los niños desde su ventana. Al colgar se puso a grabar a este asombroso personaje".

En el video podía verse al castaño escalando la pared y por momentos al niño que ayudado por el otro pendía de su cabeza, Joseph se angustió solo un poco pues ya había visto que el otro le había salvado. Las exclamaciones del que tomó el video y los de los miembros del programa se oyeron cuando el niño chillando cayó por fin.

Joey se adelantó un paso temeroso y entonces vio como su "Neko" saltaba por los aires para atraparlo. Pero estaba a tres pisos y mientras lo veía caer se preocupó y gritó-¡No!—de manera inconsciente. Cuando lo vio caer y permanecer parado su corazón primero dio un vuelco de alivio y luego se preguntó que estaba pasando eso no era para nada posible.

El niño se alejó claramente víctima de los nervios y el otro fue por unas bolsas de compra en el piso. Mientras caminaba quien sabe a donde el ojiazulino sonrió. Los de la estación hicieron un comentario entonces: Que todos los gatos caen de pie.

Fue al lugar en donde se filmó el video, había llamado al canal para saber los datos y miró el lugar. El llevaba bolsas de compras e iba a pie así que era casi seguro de que vivía por ahí. Él no se arriesgaría a caminar mucho por ahí siendo un fugitivo. Debía encontrarlo cuanto antes porque si se enteraba del video lo perdería.

Apenas habían pasado treinta minutos desde que lo difundieran pero el miedo de haberlo perdido estando tan cerca era enorme. Mirando la cornisa por donde pendió el niño se dijo que el otro no era tan malo como había pensado en un principio pues se había detenido y arriesgado para salvarlo.

Tal vez si las cosas hubieran sido distintas para Seto Kaiba el hubiera sido una persona de bien y no ese rufián. El viento frío de septiembre se elevó con unas pocas hojas secas de algún árbol cercano revolviendo su cabello y con una mano se quitó unas hebras de enfrente de los ojos mientras una mujer se acercó y mirando la misma cornisa que él, dijo—Es grandioso. ¿No? Saber que hay gente como él por aquí aún—El ojos mieles la miró—Es mi hijo a quién salvó. No sé que hubiera hecho si nadie hubiera estado aquí para salvarlo. Estoy muy agradecida—añadió.

¿Qué me diría si dijera que le buscan por robo?—preguntó el policía solo para saber su opinión.

Que no me importa para nada lo que haya hecho antes. Él salvó a mi hijo y es lo único que importa—dijo la joven madre. Tendría 30 años y una cara agradable, igual que su tono de voz. El melado no pudo culparla. Para ella Seto debía ser un ángel, no importaba que hubiera sido en su vida anterior. Él salvó a su niño.

Recorría las calles cuando de lejos vio como alguien paraba un taxi. Llevaba una larga bufanda blanca y un largo abrigo negro, estaba muy abrigado para la época y además se distinguía por ser muy alto y castaño. Tenía que ser él lo sentía desde las entrañas. De inmediato el rubio paró otro taxi. Entre el agudo tráfico que había en ese momento fue una tarea difícil pero contó con suerte y zigzagueó por las calles tras el otro taxi que de inmediato identificó por la placa cuando estuvo a una distancia segura para verla.

El taxi dejó a su cliente en frente de un edificio de apartamentos donde bajó con una valija de mano. Joey pensó que por suerte había llegado hasta él a tiempo pues era obvio que se había ido del lugar en que hasta entonces residía.

Después de que entrara el rubio esperó y salió del taxi unos minutos después para asegurarse de no ser visto. Luego de pagar el tiempo del otro se fue a la recepción donde el portero le atendió.

¿Y ese quién será?—preguntó Tony a su jefe inmediato en el auto importado al otro lado de la calle.

No sé, pero es bueno. Si no fuera por él lo hubiéramos perdido en el tráfico—dijo Michael Craig, jefe de seguridad de Ilusiones Inc. comandado a la difícil tarea de recuperar el chip robado de manera silenciosa y eficaz. –Veremos que hace. Trataremos de que no estorbe pero si lo hace deberemos sacarlo del camino. Recuerda porque estamos aquí—

Si jefe—dijo el otro.

Ambos observaron al melado actuar en la recepción del edificio.

Vengo a ver al señor que recién se registró. Es investigado por un crimen—dijo mostrando rápidamente su placa que era oficial solo que en Nihon—Soy el teniente Wheeler—agregó sin mentir.

¿Puedo verla de nuevo?—preguntó el sagaz hombre tras el mostrador y en la cara del detective se vislumbró en parte su mentira. –Lo siento pero he visto demasiadas para que pueda engañarme. Vuelva cuando tenga algo mejor que mostrarme—dijo el sonriente tipo y entonces Joseph entendió. Deslizó silenciosamente varios billetes de veinte dólares sobre el mostrador y el otro sonrió—Eso es mejor que una placa. El 304—le informó.

No podía golpear simplemente a su puerta o el otro se asustaría y escaparía por la ventana. Después de todo Seto Kaiba era el ladrón más capaz que había conocido. Con eso en mente sacó las ganzúas que había aprendido a usar años atrás y lo más silenciosamente que pudo abrió la puerta.

Seto estaba preparándose un café batido para tomarlo mientras pensaba que haría ahora que su cara estaba en la pantalla chica. Pronto se haría la conexión y le seguirían el rastro. Era cuestión de tiempo. La idea era irse del país. ¿Pero a donde? Se preguntaba mientras colocaba el resto del agua hirviendo en la taza.

¿Qué? ¿No hornearás escones para acompañar eso?—se burló una voz conocida desde sus espaldas. Quedó tan impresionado que por un momento se quedó sin reacción.

No tenías planeado verme de nuevo. ¿Verdad amorcito? Me dejaste muy solo allá y te extrañaba—dijo con sardónico tono de voz el detective.

Me hubieras llamado y te hubiera hecho una visita—dijo sin voltear el ex fiscal.

Llevado por la furia Wheeler se le lanzó. El castaño contaba con ello y tiró la taza a los pies del ojos mieles que reaccionó de un salto en medio de su corrida y el ojos azules atrapando su brazo de improviso le obligó a soltar el arma y se puso atrás de él abrazándolo por el pecho y alrededor de un brazo.

¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Matarme e irte?—preguntó el enfurecido teniente.

Jamás me has conocido si dices eso—dijo ofendido el ladrón.

Será porque jamás me dejaste—le retrucó el otro.

¡Touchê!—exclamó Seto y lo empujó para que el rubio pudiera volverse y mirarse de frente por primera vez—Tú salvaste mi vida, no lo olvido—agregó.

Y no sabes como me arrepiento—dijo el de ojos feroces.

El castaño sonrió. Estaba dolido pero no lo demostraría ante el otro pues tenía bien en claro sus posiciones y que no volverían a estar juntos pero era un gato y le gustaba jugar.

¡Estas muy lindo hoy! Me gusta cuando pones esos ojos—dijo y vio como el otro enrojecía de pronto, sus ojos confundidos y después mas furiosos aún.

Pues no los verás por mucho. La policía viene en camino. Te pondrán tras las rejas aquí pero no te preocupes. Te extraditarán y allá te juzgarán las personas que confiaron en ti. A los que decepcionaste como a mí—exclamó Wheeler.

Esas personas no significan nada para mí y no creo lo de la policía. Sé que aquí no te aceptarían tan fácilmente cachorro. Debes hacerte un perro grande para jugar en las grandes ligas—dijo Seto, sus ojos eran dos fríos trozos de hielo polar, muy distintos a los de hacía un momento. Se pusieron así cuando nombró a aquellos que confiaron en él. El rubio pudo notarlo.

¿Tu rencor es por lo de tu hermano? Si, fuimos nosotros y tampoco lo comprendo. Tal vez les disparó o hizo algo para que se intimidaran… Era de noche y tal vez…-dijo el ojos mieles tratando de pensar razones que explicaran todo ello para el dolido castaño.

¡Él no hizo nada para merecer eso! Esos malditos solo le dispararon por la espalda como a un perro—explicó Kaiba lleno de una profunda y mortal herida que dio que pensar al otro.

¿Cómo sabes tú eso? ¿Es… tabas ahí?—preguntó el incrédulo policía.

Ahora no tengo porque ocultarlo. Lo hice por mis padres en ese momento. Seth y yo jamás nos separábamos—le informó el ex fiscal.

¿Qué pasó?—preguntó el ojos mieles.

No perderé más tiempo con juegos—dijo el otro mientras tomaba su maleta.

¿No que no me creías lo de la policía? ¿Es que no quieres contarme, cierto? Te burlaste de mí como de todos y ahora ni siquiera quieres explicarte. No me vengas con eso de que no te conozco. Nadie lo hace—dijo el rubio frustrado. Dentro de sí quería oír como pasó, quería saber la triste historia que convirtió a Seto en lo que era.

¡Seth si lo hacía!—dijo con una sonrisa algo triste el ladrón parándose por lo que el otro le dijera. -¿En verdad quieres saber lo que pasó?—preguntó mirando a los ojos del melado.

No viaje miles de kilómetros para irme sin una historia al menos—respondió el otro.

Estaban en la cornisa del edificio del colegio mirando hacia los otros edificios.

Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no puedes con eso—dijo el mayor de los hermanos Kaiba a su ototo(hermano menor).

¿Pero que dices? Eso es ilegal. ¡Podríamos ir presos!—dijo el menor con el pasmo reflejado en los ojos.

¡Bah! Solo eres un bobo cobarde. Siempre lo he dicho. No te pareces nada a mí—dijo el más grande dándose aires mientras sabía que su táctica funcionaría pues Seto odiaba que dudaran de su valor aunque era menos valiente que él, de seguro. Era un charlatán bromista. Eso era todo. Y le haría pagar por emplumarlo en la noche mientras dormía. Aún recordaba el dolor que le había causado despegarse todas esas plumas de la cara en la mañana. El otro las sacó de su almohada y se las pegó con el pegamento de zapatos de papá. Era un recontra jodido bromista pero ya le quitaría las ganas de jugar bromas a su oni—san(hermano mayor-respetuosamente).

Esa noche entraron por el aparcadero de las oficinas del supermercado y con sigilo rompieron una de las ventanas de las oficinas para entrar antes de que alguien les viera. Era el súper bajo el edificio que quedaba frente al colegio donde siempre todos compraban golosinas y ellos siempre miraban esas revistas tapadas de negro para adultos que provocaban más curiosidad que nada para chicos de su edad.

Tomaron tres y corrieron hacia la ventana rota por donde volvieron al aparcadero y corrieron juntos, compitiendo por quien llegaba primero como siempre lo hacían, Seth disfrutaba de ver la cara de miedo que su hermanito aún tenía, pero se le pasaría aunque así ya quedaban a mano. De pronto sintieron voces y se asustaron.

Corrieron más rápido y entonces sintieron disparos. Seto y Seth doblaron la esquina y corrieron unos pasos más antes de que el mayor cayera. Cuando el menor se dio cuenta dio vuelta y corrió hacia él mientras oía pasos que corrían hacia ellos.

No te preocupes nii—san(hermano mayor-coloquialmente) ellos traerán ayuda—dijo esperanzado.

Corre Seto. Que oto—san(padre) y oka—san(madre) no se enteren que estuviste aquí—dijo dándole las revistas en su mano, luego tosió hizo un gesto de dolor y se deslizó al suelo mirando a la nada.

¿Nii san?—preguntó pero no obtuvo respuestas el ototo. Lo sacudió pero el otro no respondió mientras las pisadas se hicieron más fuertes. Los policías al parecer no estaban en buena condición física. Miró a su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se paraba y hacía lo que le había ordenado. Nunca le había hecho caso a su oni—san hasta ahora. Corrió como una gacela a casa en donde entró por la ventana de su cuarto como habían salido él y Seth una hora antes y lloró el resto de la noche hasta que se quedó dormido. Al otro día sus padres notaron su ausencia pero él no dijo nada. Después de todo era la última voluntad de su hermano.

Sus padres lo encontraron cuando fueron a denunciar la desaparición a la policía y uno de ellos reconoció el rostro de su otro hijo.

La casa se sumió en un profundo pesar desde entonces. Su padre perdió el trabajo, y luego bebió hasta que un día murió en un accidente automovilístico por la bebida. Su madre jamás se repuso de la muerte de Seth y cuando su hijo tenía veintiuno y estaba ya graduado mientras que su esposo había fallecido dos años atrás, cometió el más terrible de los actos contra sí misma.

Seto que en ese entonces estudiaba y trabajaba para mantener a ambos volvió horas después del hecho y la encontró, estaba sola en su cama y el retrato con las fotos de sus hijos que Seto tenía en su apartamento de Tokio descansaba cerca del cuerpo.

Él no lo había visto en años así que supuso que ella lo sacó de su escondite para ser lo último que viera.

Todo por unas revistas porno—dijo asombrado y shockeado el ojos mieles. Eso debía ser una broma. Tanto dolor causado por unas simples revistas para adultos.

El otro sonrió. Los niños suelen cometer estupideces, dicen—dijo el castaño.

¿Y bien?—preguntó el melado.

Me iré por supuesto—contestó el azulado.

No será vida para ti—dijo el policía.

Puedo acostumbrarme—replicó el ex fiscal.

Quiero saber algo más—dijo con algo de ansiedad Joey después de haberlo meditado todo ese tiempo. Era duro para su orgullo pero su curiosidad era más fuerte.

Esto empieza a parecer un programa de concurso—acotó Seto. Era feliz haciendo que el otro se enfureciera pero no lo logró. En la mente del otro solo cabía una duda.

Todo lo que hiciste allá, en el apartamento. Era para burlarte de mí. ¿Cierto?—preguntó el rubio.

Cree eso si es lo que prefieres—dijo el castaño dejándolo solo en la bruma de la duda, cuando iba a por la puerta el otro contestó.

¡No es eso lo que quiero!—

Kaiba volteó un instante antes de que la puerta empezara a emitir un sonido que le era muy familiar y antes de que el otro pudiera replicar lo había agarrado y lo llevó a la otra habitación.

Joseph se removía con la mano del otro en la boca, estaba tan nervioso de estar de espaldas a él y tan indefenso, pero después de oír las voces en la otra habitación se quedó quieto para escuchar.

¿No se habrán ido mientras subíamos jefe?—preguntó una voz.

No lo sé pero debemos revisar esto. Ese tipo de recepción dijo que ambos vinieron aquí. No podemos perderlo después de tenerlo tan cerca. Debemos recuperar ese chip lo antes posible—dijo el jefe de seguridad de Ilusiones Inc.

Entonces Seto supo que se trataba de los tipos a los que le había robado que lo seguían. Esto se estaba transformando en una pesadilla. Mientras Wheeler se daba cuenta de lo mismo y casi se pone de su lado hasta que oyó.

¿Y como lo separaremos del chip?—preguntó Tony.

Tranquilo, si su corazón se detiene el aparato se despega. La ecuación en realidad es muy simple—le dijo Michael Craig a su subordinado que entendió la velada orden.

Los ojos de Wheeler se agrandaron. Eso quería decir que querían matar a Kaiba, se sacó la mano del otro de su boca mientras apartaba su arma de la mano del castaño con un rápido movimiento e iba hacia la puerta. Seto haló de él y lo atrajo hacia sí.

¡Hay otra forma!—le dijo y llevó al rubio hacia la ventana para abrirla calladamente antes de que los otros entraran.

Pero aquí no hay nada de que asirse—exclamó Joseph angustiado.

Eso no es nada de lo que preocuparse—aseguró el ojos azules.

Para cuando entraron en la habitación no había nadie y se hubieran ido sin alboroto si Craig no se hubiera dado cuenta de que la ventana estaba mal cerrada. La abrió de golpe y mirando para abajo pudo ver a ambos sujetos que escalaban la pared, inmediatamente sacó su arma, no iba a permitir que escaparan.

Los disparos comenzaron a llover sobre ellos y el Neko le dijo a Joseph—¡Sostente cariño! Esto va a ser rudo—y de pronto se balanceó contra una ventana y la hizo añicos con sus pies para acabar dentro de las habitaciones de un apartamento vecino.

Joey caminó unos pasos rumbo a la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro no le seguía y volteándose vio que el castaño se agarraba un hombro por el que se extendía una marcha de sangre.

Volvió por él y sin reparos puso su hombro bajo la axila del otro para ayudarle a caminar.

Parece que alguien pronto hará realidad tu deseo—dijo el ojos azules. Por un segundo Joey se sintió culpable.

¡Corramos! No tenemos mucho tiempo!—le dijo y salieron del apartamento ante un espantado anciano que los vio partir para tomar luego el ascensor.

Ahora voy a arreglar cuentas con ese idiota del recepcionista—dijo Seto y Joseph no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo.

Pero en la recepción no estaba. Con un extraño presentimiento el rubio se asomó detrás del mostrador y vio el cuerpo tirado en el suelo con la cabeza ensangrentada.

No creo que puedas hacerle nada—dijo el ojos mieles al otro que entendió de inmediato el porque y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta principal en el mismo instante en que los que les perseguían bajaban del ascensor.

Ambos optaron por correr antes de presentar resistencia en tan desprotegida locación mientras que los otros decidieron sacar sus armas y disparar sin reparos.

Dieron la vuelta frente al edificio después de salir y se dirigieron calle arriba mientras los transeúntes se apartaban de su camino y sus perseguidores les seguían desde cerca. Al voltear una esquina Joseph vio que un repartidor estaba bajando de su moto aún encendida y vio allí su oportunidad. Apartando al otro del vehículo gritando que era policía se subió e hizo que el otro se subiera tras él.

Terminaron corriendo por la calle en una moto robada. –Parece que te has convertido en uno de mis colegas—le dijo el castaño al otro.

¡Cállate o te dejaré aquí!—le retrucó el policía.

Algo dentro de mí no te cree—le dijo el ojos azules.

Pues dile a ese algo que se calle si no quieres terminar en la calle—contestó el melado mientras Seto agarrado tras él sonreía.

Vira aquí. Tengo una idea de donde podemos ocultarnos—dijo Kaiba.

Era una casa en las afueras de Nueva York, pequeña y acogedora.

¿Cómo sabías de esta casa? Creí que no tenías otros escondrijos después de ese—dijo el melado al entrar.

Las apariencias engañan. En verdad es de un amigo. No quería inmiscuirle en esto pero por una noche creo que estará bien mientras me organizo—dijo el ex fiscal mientras iba al baño.

¡Deja ver esa herida!—dijo el rubio acercándose al otro por la espalda preocupado por la camisa empapada de sangre en el hombro del otro.

Seto volteó rapidamente y agarrando sus manos lo empujó hacia la pared.

¡No te me acerques así!—le advirtió.

¡Suéltame!—le demandó el ojos mieles.

No. Te necesito ahora y sé que tú tambíén me estás necesitando—le dijo con sus labios muy cerca el ladrón.

¡Al menos deja que te cure primero!—dijo el menor no negando las palabras del otro.

¡Que tierno! Te preocupas por mí, pero no lo hagas. Estaré bien. No voy a desangrarme por hacerte el amor—dijo el azulino antes de posar sus labios sobre los de él.

Lo llevó hasta el cercano lecho y recostándolo allí depositó besos y caricias en el cuerpo sensible del rubio quien solo había sido suyo y que creía que jamás volvería a serlo.

Pero algo había cambiado en la mente del melado al conocer la historia de los hermanos. Eso no lo disculpaba en absoluto pero eso lo hacía conocerlo mejor y aunque aún estaba resentido por todo lo sucedido una parte de él lo extrañaba tanto.

Sus caricias. La calidez de ese cuerpo enjuto pero fuerte y sus besos que lograban que su mente se derritiera.

Seto preparó el desayuno como estaba acostumbrado. Hizo café, jugo de naranja y biscochos recien hechos por él mismo por supuesto.

Frotándose los ojos el rubio salió del dormitorio medio dormido pero se despertó del todo al oler el inconfundible aroma de los biscochos recién hechos.

Viendo las placas ya lavadas presumió que el otro los había hecho por si mismo y exclamó-¡Veo que has vuelto a tus antiguas mañas!—

Es que otra vez tengo razones para hacerlo—respondió el otro logrando que el policía se pusiera muy colorado y con los ojos bastante abiertos, después puso cara de disgusto aunque no estaba disgustado y se sentó a la mesa frente al castaño.

No digas cosas tan ridículas—dijo Joseph.

No es ridículo, es la verdad—respondió Kaiba con una sonrisa que logró cohibir más al melado.

Después de un rato de comer en silencio y estudiarlo calladamente Joey le preguntó-¿Qué vamos a hacer?—

¿Con qué?—preguntó el azulino haciéndose el ignorante.

¡No te hagas! ¡Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo!—dijo Wheeler levantando temperatura-¿Qué haremos con esos tipos que te persiguen? Ya los oíste. No solo quieren recuperar el dichoso chip sino que quieren matarte—

¡Tranquilízate! Ya pensaré en algo. Además no creo que eso deba preocuparte. Después de todo… ¿No eras tú el que decía que me querías muerto? Ellos harán el trabajo sucio por ti. ¿De que te quejas?—preguntó Seto con mirada displicente.

¡Sigues con eso! Después de to…-dijo Joseph molesto.

Que te dejes arrastrar a la cama no me garantiza que ya no me quieras muerto—dijo el azulino comiendo un bollo.

Te viene bien ese apodo. Eres tan desconfiado como un gato. ¡Bien! ¡Me iré! ¡Cuídate solo! A ver que bien te va—explotó Joey y se dirigió a la puerta pero el otro lo alcanzó y lo detuvo.

Solo estaba jugando contigo aunque de verdad me irió que dijeras aquellas cosas—dijo Kaiba con su penetrante mirada fija en él.

¡Te lo merecías!—dijo el otro sacudiéndose sus manos de encima-¡Tú me violaste! ¿Qué rayos crees que mereces? ¿Un premio?—

Yo no lo veo así. Es cierto que me salí de control pero tú disfrutaste de cada una de las cosas que hicimos como las disfrutaste hace rato—dijo el ojos azules.

Eso no tiene nada que ver—dijo indignado el melado—Cuando tú me hiciste aquello yo no podía decidir sobre nada. Me usaste como un juguete y las personas no somos juguetes. Que te quede claro que eso fue un maltrato. La peor humillación que podías inflingirme. Fue tu venganza. ¿No es cierto? ¡Por el anillo!—

Si, tienes razón, pero yo no planeaba llegar tan lejos—le contestó el azulado y acercándose de nuevo al otro sin apartar sus zafiros de las mieles añadió—Es que estar cerca de ti me trastorna. Tú bien lo sabes—después unió sus labios a los del otro sin resistencia alguna por parte del policía.

El rubio no entendía porque ese hombre que debía ser su enemigo era en todos los aspectos su debilidad.

¿Por qué es tan importante ese chip?—preguntó el ojos mieles una vez retornaron a la mesa.

Es una especie de prototipo hecho para los militares—le explicó el ojos azules.

¿Y sabes que hace?—preguntó Joey.

Seto debía decidir si le confiaba todo o no al otro. Joseph era muy astuto pero no era posible que se hubiera dado cuenta que su hazaña del otro día fuera consecuencia del dichoso aparato. Era muy futurista esa idea.

Pero lo que más preocupaba al castaño en verdad era que si involucraba demasiado al otro este se vería implicado en las consecuencias de sus actos.

No. Y no me interesa. Ya yo no lo tengo y no puedo devolvérselos ni hacerles saber quien lo tiene pues no sé quien es mi contratante—dijo el ojos azules.

¿Dices que tú trabajas para alguien más?—preguntó sorprendido el policía. Jamás creyó que el ladrón hiciera cosas por encargo.

¡Solo por esta cosa! No es mi jefe ni nada así, por eso no puedo decirles nada de él—informó el azulado.

¡Pero ellos dijeron que tenían que matarte para quitártelo! ¿A que se referían?—preguntó el ojos mieles de pronto curioso.

Seto había olvidado que había oído eso-¡No lo sé!—volvió a mentir—Pero para el caso da lo mismo. Voy a desaparecer por un tiempo hasta que todo quede olvidado y luego de mis vacaciones veré que hago—le dijo después y vio un destello de sorpresa y luego de… ¿tristeza? …en los ojos melados. -¿Te sorprende? ¿Qué pensaste que haría? Ellos me quieren matar y…-se defendió el castaño.

¡Nada! ¡Claro que suponía que harías eso!—mintió esta vez el rubio mientras escondía su cara girándola y se levantaba. Era lo más lógico, aún no entendía porque en su mente esa opción no había aparecido, usualmente era más despierto. Quizás era porque…

¡Estas mintiendo! ¡Admítelo!—exigió el más alto empujando al otro contra la pared. Sus ojos se encontraron.

¿Qué? Pensaste que seguiríamos hasta resolverlo todo como en esas telenovelas baratas que las amas de casa consumen. ¡Despierta Wheeler! Este es el mundo real—le recriminó.

¡Lo sé! ¡Rayos! ¿Crees que no lo sé?—preguntó molesto Joey.

Pero no te resignas—le retrucó el otro haciendo que el melado se sintiera apenado de si mismo.

¿Quieres que te diga una cosa?—dijo el azulado jugando con un mechón de la frente del otro y captando su atención—Yo tampoco quiero resignarme—y sus labios se unieron a los del policía con esa ansiedad que ambos experimentaban al estar tan cerca el uno del otro.

Su teléfono sonó media hora más tarde y Joseph contestó.

¿Se puede saber a que estás jugando? ¿Al llanero solitario?—preguntó Honda muy molesto pero a pesar de eso con voz muy baja.

¿A que te refieres?—preguntó Wheeler a su vez.

¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Saltó la perdiz! El jefe está que muerde y es por tu culpa—le dijo su amigo.

¡Explícate!—exigió el policía de vacaciones.

Saltó lo de tu pequeño viaje a America. Un policía de allá habló para pedir informes tuyos y alegó que le dejaste la copia de un archivo oficial. Sabes que lo que hiciste es una grave falta a los deberes de confidencialidad del cuerpo y creo que estan preparando un juicio en tu contra por ello. Mas vale que vuelvas y pronto y les expliques a los jefes que todo lo hiciste en aras de atrapar a ese bastardo aunque no creo que eso sirva de mucho a menos que te confieses incapaz en cuyo caso tal vez sean clementes, lo cual dudo. Amigo. ¡Metiste la pata y en grande! Has arruinado tu carrera y lo sabes! Solo te queda volver y recoger los pedazos—

Lo sé—dijo con tono lúgubre el rubio. Todo por lo que había luchado denodadamente se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Su prestigio, su posición en el cuerpo. Tantos años de lucha en vano. Y lo peor era que no lo consideraba el peor de los males sino que verdaderamente estaba preocupado por el futuro del Neko. El castaño estaba en otra habitación pero entonces, oyendo que hablaba, entró—Gracias por avisar—

No me contestes "gracias por avisar", mueve tu culo y vente aquí de inmediato si no quieres que yo mismo te traiga a las patadas—respondió el otro castaño.

¡Adiós!—dijo el ojos mieles.

Dirás hasta pronto. Espero verte aquí mañana bien, endiablado loco—le dijo su colega antes de cortar.

¿Qué pasa?—preguntó el ojos azules.

Debo volver—respondió concisamente Wheeler.

¿Problemas?—preguntó Kaiba.

Seto ni se podía imaginar por lo que estaba pasando Joey pues no sabía lo que había hecho para partir en su busca y los problemas en que se había metido por ello.

Los de siempre. Estoy de vacaciones pero aún así solicitan mi presencia—se quejó desviando la atención del otro del tema trascendental.

Es molesto ser el mejor detective de Tokio. ¿No?—se burló Seto sin saber realmente cuan duro lo estaba golpeando.

Si—dijo usando todo su talento para la actuación el teniente.

¡Bien! Ha llegado la hora de separarnos entonces—dijo algo compungido el ojos azules pero su semblante tampoco lo denotaba y su tono era como de "¿Qué se puede hacer? Era hora. ¿No?"

Si—repitió el ojos mieles casi atragantándose con tan corta sílaba.

Estaba esperando la llamada para abordar mientras estaba pensando en cierto castaño. Se sentía triste y furioso al mismo tiempo. Perdería su trabajo por él aunque no era su culpa. El otro no le pidió nada, él solo se había metido en ese embrollo.

Oyó la llamada y se levantó dispuesto a irse llevando su boleto en la mano pero otra mano aviesa se lo quitó sin compasión. Cuando vio el rostro de la persona que le sustrajera el pase vio la cara de uno de sus perseguidores del día anterior.

Nos alegraría si nos acompañara de manera silenciosa. No queremos causar un alboroto. ¿Verdad?—dijo el hombre mostrándole un arma que mantenía oculta.

¿Cómo llegaron hasta mí?—preguntó el rubio.

Eso es algo que no importa de momento—contestó el otro y el hombre que estaba a la espalda del policía lo empujó.

Pudo haber gritado por ayuda pero dado que los otros eran muy proclives a disparar en público temía por la seguridad de la gente y su parte de servidor público afloró para que se mantuviera callado.

Después de varios golpes, en la oscura habitación en donde le habían confinado, el joven ojos mieles no había dicho una palabra sobre la localización del ladrón como pretendían sus captores.

No dirá nada es un tipo duro—dijo el jefe de seguridad de Ilusiones Inc. a su subalterno.

¿Y entonces?—preguntó Tony.

Entonces se me ocurre que su celular puede sernos de ayuda—dijo Michael pensativo.

¿Cómo?—preguntó el de menor rango.

¿Has oído hablar del GPS?—preguntó Craig.

¿Pero eso nos dirá solo donde está, no?—preguntó su subalterno.

Si no tuvieramos la tecnología de Ilusiones tal vez pero con el nuevo satélite localizaremos todos sus movimientos y haciéndolo sabremos donde ha estado—respondió el mayor con una sonrisa satisfecha y su empleado sonrió también.

Asustado el rubio alegó—¡No les servirá de nada! Él ya no está ahí—

No está de más probar. ¿No es así?—preguntó el malicioso Craig con mirada ladina.

Esta vez Seto no los vio llegar. Pero ni bien entraron con su agilidad superior salió rapidamente por la ventana.

¡No te librarás de mí! Tu amigo pagará las consecuencias—grito Michael y el corazón del gato en el tejado se detuvo por un momento. ¿Qué había dicho?

Craig no podía verlo pero sabía que aún estaba ahí, como un perro huele a un gato—Si. Tenemos a tu amigo y si no te entregas le mataremos. Si no te interesa ya no nos sirve de nada—dijo.

Seto miró el horizonte de tejados por los que podía escapar hacia la libertad pero dejar a Wheeler atrás era un precio muy alto. Sobretodo pensando que si el otro estaba en problemas era por su culpa.

Lentamente bajó del tejado y cayendo dentro de la habitación levantó las manos.

Cuando lo entraron en la misma habitación que el ojos mieles y vio su estado supuso lo que había sucedido. Arrodillándose ante el policía le corrigió el mechón de pelo que colgaba sobre su frente y le preguntó-¿Les dijiste donde estaba?—

Las meladas orbes brillaron con intensidad en la cara magullada y ensangrentada-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?—preguntó furioso con voz ronca—Yo jamás…-

No es un reproche. Lo comprendo. En tu situación…-dijo el castaño que en verdad no lo estaba juzgando si había hablado.

Tú no entiendes nada de mí si crees eso—arguyó Joey.

¿Entonces como…?—preguntó un poco sorprendido Seto.

Rastrearon mi GPS con un satélite para que les dijera donde estuve y fueron allá—explicó Wheeler y el otro le sonrió mientras mesaba su cabello. El otro sacudió su cabeza con disgusto y preguntó con su labio partido doliéndole-¿Por qué te ries?—

Porque después de todo lo que hemos pasado aún me ayudas—dijo el ojos azules y con el dorso de su índice enjugó el labio partido de su amante.

¡Ahora vayamos a lo importante!—dijo Craig entrando a escena.

Kaiba se paró y mirándoles de frente les dijo—¡Primero libérenlo! Ya no lo necesitan—

Es cierto. Pero hay un problema. Es un poli de Japón y si se sabe que raptamos a un poli… si fuera cualquier hijo de vecino lo pensaríamos pero siendo así… yo creo que aquí cavamos dos fosas—dijo el jefe de seguridad de Ilusiones.

Gracias a su descuido Joseph logró desasirse de sus ataduras en ese momento y empujando al castaño hacia los tipos emprendió su huída junto a este.

Corrieron aunque ambos no estaban en su mejor forma pues a Seto le dolía el hombro y a Wheeler todo el cuerpo por la paliza recibida.

Estaban saliendo del perímetro a las corridas cuando uno de los disparos que les dirigió Craig dio en la pierna derecha del castaño.

Joey intentó levantarlo pero el peso del otro era demasiado para su fatigado cuerpo.

¡Escapa! Ve por ayuda—le indicó el ojos azules.

¡No te abandonaré!—le contestó el otro.

Vete, no me harán nada hasta saber donde está el chip—mintió el ladrón y le sostuvo la mirada.

¡Volveré por ti!—le prometió Wheeler antes de darse a la fuga pues sus perseguidores corrían hacia ellos aún disparando, buscando dar con él.

Seto lo vio desde el suelo partir con una sonrisa torcida de vencedor y con una mirada triste pues sabía que jamás volverían a verse en este mundo.

Joseph volvió a la casa donde habían estado con Kaiba para buscar algo que probara su identidad, pues los de la empresa podían aducir que el mencionado no existía y fue así que halló el celular del ojos azules caído en un sillón. Iba a llevarlo cuando este empezó a sonar y después de pensárselo lo contestó.

¿Seto?—preguntaron.

Era la voz, la misma voz que le había informado la doble identidad de Kaiba.

No, soy yo. Wheeler. Los de Ilusiones Inc tienen a Seto—le informó a su vez—Pero tranquilo él aún no les ha dicho donde está el chip—tal vez el otro de alguna manera podía ayudar al Neko.

¿De que hablas? Ellos no necesitan que les diga nada. Seto es el chip. Lo tiene pegado a su mano. Tienen que matarlo para sacárselo. Tal vez ya lo hayan hecho—dijo alarmada la otra persona por el teléfono y entonces el policía repasó todo lo sucedido desde que se reencontraran y entendió todo lo sucedido. Seto había sido todo ese tiempo la presa, todo el tiempo había sido el oro a buscar. Era tan claro ahora. También estaba claro que había usado eso a su favor, al de Joey, cuando le dijo que se fuera en verdad estaba salvándolo a sabiendas que él mismo tenía su futuro marcado.

Cerró con impotencia su mano sobre el aparato mientras un peso enorme estrangulaba su corazón.

Bueno. Es hora de tomar aquello por lo que lo trajimos—dijo Michael a su subordinado.

Seto estaba tirado en el suelo sosteniéndose de ambos codos mientras miraba a los que lo tenían allí contra su voluntad.

Es hora de que nos devuelvas lo que nos robaste, cabrón—dijo Tony agachándose delante de Kaiba blandiendo una navaja.

El ojiazul los miró desafiante y entonces, en un rápido movimiento el otro le agarró la mano y se la arrancó de cuajo con la navaja.

Eso ya es trabajo terminado—acotó Craig antes de disparar al pecho del castaño.

Joseph volvió con la policía y revisaron todo el lugar pero del Kaiba no había rastros. La impotencia y el dolor hicieron presa de él pues todo indicaba que los de Ilusiones Inc lo habían desaparecido Quizás para siempre.

Oeste de Central Park, 8 pm.

Una pareja reía mientras entre besos y caricias paseaban por una parte poco transitada del parque. Se recargaron en un tronco para sus arrumacos cuando de pronto oyeron algo que rodaba y se asustaron pues se sabe que hay muchos delincuentes que prefieren ese parque para sus atracos.

Lo que sea que fuere se detuvo tras unos arbustos. Y la joven asustada tomó valor de la nada y se dirigió a los arbustos.

¡Espera! No lo hagas—gritó su novio desde detrás apanicado.

¡John!—dijo ella-¡Se supone que tu eres el varón aquí!-luego abrió las ramas de los arbustos para encontrar un cuerpo embarrado.

Varón de más o menos treinta años, dos disparos, uno en el tórax, otro en el miembro inferior izquierdo. Mano derecha faltante. Presión 80 sobre 50, intentamos parar el sangrado—dijo la paramédica por el radio a la sala de emergencias.

¿Señor Wheeler?—preguntó uno de los policías que lo llevó a la casa ahora deshabitada.

¿Si?—preguntó el rubio hasta que se dio cuenta de que habían llegado-¡Oh, gracias! Que pase bien—deseó bajando desconcentrado del vehículo.

Sacó la llave que poseía frente a la puerta y se preguntó que pensaría el amigo de Seto de que él se quedara en su casa mientras miraba las piezas de metal perforado.

"¡Al diablo con todo!" se dijo y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Después de un momento abrió estos para poder insertar el objeto en la cerradura.

En ese instante oyó de nuevo esa voz-¿Señor Wheeler?—volteó a ver al oficial pensando que se le había olvidado decirle algo.

Me han avisado que ha aparecido un desconocido con las características que usted nos dio—le avisó el policía y el mundo se detuvo para Joey. ¿Estaba hablando de un cuerpo?

Entró en la habitación donde descansaba el cuerpo del castaño, se acercó despacio y en silencio observó el muñón en que terminaba su brazo derecho. Lo habían desinfectado y su rostro lucía un par de curitas.

¿Es él?—preguntó el agente que entró detrás de él. Joseph asintió—Entonces venga conmigo. Hay que llenar unos papeles—añadió.

¿Puedo quedarme un momento más? Ahora voy con usted—le dijo el rubio y el otro también asintió para después retirarse.

Los ojos de Seto se abrieron ni bien la puerta de su habitación fue cerrada por el uniformado.

Debiste habérmelo dicho—dijo el ojos mieles.

¿Qué? ¿Tú me dices todo lo que te pasa?—preguntó el ojos azules de mal talante.

La mirada melada perdió algo más de brillo—No te hubiera dejado—dijo Joseph.

La idea era que me dejaras. De nada servía que muriéramos los dos—dijo el Neko con voz seria, de pronto sintió los labios del otro sobre los suyos y mirándolo se dio cuenta de que el otro estaba de veras muy feliz de encontrarlo vivo lo que lo emocionó tan solo un poco. Respondió al beso y con su mano izquierda tomó la nuca del otro para profundizarlo, cuando terminó le dijo—No quiero que te vayas—

Pero me esperan—respondió el melado.

Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto—dijo Kaiba.

Se cuidarme—dijo el policía y le guiñó un ojo.

Salió por la puerta y caminó junto al policía. Había dado tan solo unos cuantos pasos cuando el agente lo empujó contra la pared y le dijo que estaba arrestado para después soltarle una retahíla con sus derechos como era de rigor mientras desoía los gritos del ojos mieles.

¿Qué sucede aquí?—preguntó Joey al sentirse esposado y al mirar hacia atrás vio que un policía más se había colocado junto a la puerta de Seto. Todo eso olía a trampa.

Sabía que nos llevaría a él—dijo aquél policía al que el rubio en su afán de capturar al ladrón diera la carpeta del Neko.

Cuando en su oficina me indicaron que le habían sacado del caso por inmiscuirse personalmente con ese criminal pensé que tal vez no le buscaba por las razones que aparentaba y ahora me lo ha demostrado—agregó el detective antes de ordenar al agente que se lo llevara.

Cuando los ojos azules vieron entrar al desconocido se pusieron alertas.

Sé que es usted muy astuto Seto Kaiba, pero sus fechorías y las de su amigo terminan hoy, aquí—dijo el detective y Seto paró las antenas.

¿A que se refiere con lo de mi amigo?—preguntó el castaño aunque entendía perfectamente.

No se haga el tonto. Él ya había caído en desgracia, este solo será otro clavo en su ataúd—le informó el detective de robos.

¿En desgracia?—preguntó el castaño esta vez sin poder ocultar su conmoción.

¿Qué? ¿No se lo dijo? Lo han llamado a Japón para rendir testimonio en su sumario. Se le acusa de robar un archivo, su archivo señor Kaiba. Mismo que me dio a mí sin autorización de sus superiores y usted sabe como va eso puesto que fue fiscal en Japón. Por usted pedirán orden de extradición también por lo que pronto se reunirán al otro lado del Pacífico—le dijo al castaño el pelinegro.

El Neko se tomó la sien con la mano. Todos sus malos presentimientos estaban probando estar en lo correcto. Ahora los dos estaban atrapados y sin salida. Miró su muñón vendado y pensó que además tenía una cuenta pendiente que saldar.

Seto Kaiba jamás olvidaba una cuenta pendiente.

Seto estaba atrapado en el hospital y él en la comisaría y según le explicaron a la mañana siguiente la INTERPOL vendría por él para llevarlo de nuevo a su país de origen después de interrogarlo en el caso del Neko que ahora les ocupaba pues el Neko había robado en varios países y eso lo volvía uno de sus casos de interés.

¿Cómo estaría él?

¿Volvería a verle?

El policía saludó al detective mientras este entraba sacándose las esposas del cinturón. Ése sería un día duro pues debería trasladar al prisionero a una comisaría para que se le tomara declaración y luego trasladarlo a la penitencial para que esperara a su juicio.

Estaba todo planeado.

Excepto…

Que el prisionero no se hallaba en la habitación.

¡Llamad a todos! El prisionero se ha fugado—indicó a los gritos el de robos.

Le buscaron en todo el hospital pero ya no le hallaron.

Estaba durmiendo cuando un aire cálido soplando en su cuello lo despertó. Sus ojos mieles no se adaptaron rápidamente a la oscuridad. Antes de poder vislumbrar algo escuchó—Te dije que todo eso me daba mala espina—

¿Seto?—preguntó sorprendido el melado y una mano tapó su boca.

¿Quieres callarte?—le reprendió el ojos azules y sus ojos bien adaptados a la oscuridad percibieron el ceño de pronto fruncido del molesto Wheeler-¿No sabes lo que tu voz me produce?—preguntó con un ronroneo el castaño acercando su boca al oído del otro que de pronto se sintió cohibido.

Cuando la mano dejó de taparle la boca preguntó-¿Cómo…?—

¿Olvidas quien soy?—preguntó a su vez Kaiba.

Pero…-la voz de Wheeler se perdió mientras sus manos tocaban el brazo herido del ladrón y entonces fue él quien recibió el beso de Seto que le abrazó con su brazo sano y de esa manera lo obligó a pararse.

¿Vendrás?—preguntó el castaño y después de un momento de mirarse a los ojos el rubio se decidió y asintió.

Seto estaba parado frente a la ventana por la que se veía clarear el día. Su mano izquierda descansaba sobre el espacio que debería unir con la derecha cercenada. La herida dolía pero más le dolían aquellas cosas que no había podido hacerles a esos desgraciados. Acariciaba su muñon recién cambiado con la delicadeza con la que se acaricia una mascota que acompaña.

Wheeler descansaba en la cama, agotado por una noche sin descanso. El castaño se permitió una sonrisa de autosatisfacción por saberse el culpable de la falta de descanso del joven ex policía.

Con el dorso de su mano acarició la garganta y mejilla derecha del durmiente, quien medio dormido dijo—Mas no…-

El ojos azules se permitió otra sonrisa y dijo a su amante desde cerca del oído—No seas tan mal pensado. ¡Debemos irnos cachorro! Por eso te despierto—

Las meladas orbes se abrieron de a poco y miraron buscando enfocarlo, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlo muy cerca.

Solo tenías que decírmelo—se quejó algo sonrojado el otro.

No hubiera sido tan divertido de hacerlo así—le contestó Kaiba.

¿Has pensado a donde iremos?—preguntó Joseph agarrando su slip para ponérselo pues permanecía desnudo. El otro le asió una mano y con el muñón separó la otra colocándose entre sus piernas en un claro intento de intimar con él-¿Qué haces? Dijiste…-

Solo un momento, no será demasiado—dijo el ojos azules.

¡No se si eso me convencerá!—respondió el otro antes de besarlo mientras rodeaba el cuello de Seto con los brazos y su cuerpo se tiraba hacia atrás, atrayendo consigo el peso del castaño que estaba más que contento de estar en los dulces brazos de su amante que se mostraba dispuesto y ansioso.

Adoraba sus labios, su piel bajo sus manos, es decir… su mano. Su mente se detuvo ahí un momento y el ex oficial de Tokio se dio cuenta de lo que el ladrón pensaba cuando sus labios se separaron y el otro vio a la nada por un momento.

¿No es suficiente que esté contigo?—preguntó con sus manos afirmadas en la cara del ex fiscal para que su mirada no se apartara de la propia.

Claro que sí—contestó el otro con un dejo a poco.

Ahora tienes más que antes. Tienes tres en lugar de dos—le dijo Wheeler y lo hizo rodar para colocarse encima, luego sus manos se movieron por su torso desnudo para avivar la llama que en el otro se apagara por un momento. –¡Dime que me amas, Seto! Aunque sea una mentira quiero escucharlo—le explicó el ojos mieles.

De inmediato el ladrón le volteó para ser él de nuevo el que estuviera encima-¿Crees que hubiera hecho todo esto de otra forma?—preguntó molesto el castaño.

Yo, lo sien…-dijo Joey pero no logró terminar la frase porque la boca del otro de pronto de nuevo albergando toda la pasión del temido "Gran Dragón Blanco" se desbordó sobre la suya haciendo olvidar las palabras que el rubio iba a decirle.

Su amante tomó posesión de todo su cuerpo solo utilizando su mano y su boca de formas que hicieron que el menor se retorciera sobre la revuelta cama. Las manos de Wheeler primero aferraron las sábanas para luego ir por la nuca del castaño quien estaba acariciando su más sensible parte con lamidas pequeñas y rápidas.

¡P..por favor… no…no hagas eso!—le suplicó con la cara arrebolada por la pasión de tal manera que no lo viera la noche anterior pues lo que hicieron lo hicieron a oscuras y de manera más bien pacífica pues se encontraban cansados por su exhaustivo escape.

Seto elevó las piernas del otro por encima de sus hombros y llevó su cabeza hasta la de Joey haciendo rozar de paso su entrepierna con la del otro que gimió y se arqueó al sentir la piel del otro de tal manera.

No tendré compasión de ti porque estés cansado—dijo el ojos azules.

¿Cuándo la has tenido?—preguntó el otro antes de que su boca fuera atrapada por la del más alto.

Rodaron y se hicieron mimos de todas las clases como que Seto acariciaba las posaderas del otro mientras Joseph sosteniéndose de sus hombros trataba de mantener la cordura mientras se alzaba y bajaba sobre el regazo del otro que apoyado en el cabezal de la cama estaba sentado debajo de él y con su boca lamía y mordía el sensible cuello de Wheeler quien gemía y se mordía los labios a medias para contenerse y no venirse antes de tiempo.

Jamás te ves mas bello que ahora—le dijo con voz ronca el castaño entre lamida y lamida.

¡Cállate! Te dije que no digas esa clase de cosas!—le reclamó el rubio.

¿Qué? ¿Te pongo nervioso?—preguntó el otro alejando su cara para poder verlo a los ojos.

¡Deja de hacer eso!—ordenó cohibido el otro rehuyendo su mirada.

¡Te ves lindo así!—dijo el ojos azules con una pequeña sonrisa pícara en los labios.

¡Dije que dejaras…!—pero Joseph no pudo terminar de decir su queja porque los posesivos labios de Seto le hicieron olvidar todo mientras sus cuerpos se aproximaban al clímax.

La mano de Seto amenazó con arrancar un pedazo de piel del otro de tan fuerte que atenazó esta y después de un momento se arqueó elevando las caderas de Wheeler que se apretó más con un grito mientras su espalda intentaba arrastrarlo hacia atrás futilmente, sintieron que iban a destrozarse si no se descargaban pronto y sus cuerpos optaron por la supervivencia.

Pasaron en taxi por el memorial de la zona cero del 9/11 y vieron lo que era la zona destrozada. Joseph pensó al ver tal imagen que su carrera era como ese lugar. Un lugar otrora promisorio que habían destrozado por completo cuyas víctimas jamás lograrían contar su historia.

No quería en verdad comparar su pequeña situación con tal catástrofe pero inconscientemente lo había hecho.

Kaiba por su parte pensaba en casi lo mismo hasta el punto en que pensó en su mano y vio la cara de aquellos que lo pensaron muerto. De seguro no lo buscarían pues él para ellos solo era un recuerdo y no representaba un peligro a menos que acudiera a la policía cosa que en su situación no podía hacer y ellos lo sabían muy bien.

Pero ellos no conocían al tenaz Neko que era capaz de franquear lugares infranqueables con tal de obtener lo que quería.

Y Seto Kaiba deseaba más que nada vengarse.

Despertó sintiéndose raro y al abrir sus mieles ojos descubrió el porqué. A su lado no yacía nadie. Sus cabellos castaños no estaban presentes y una grave inquietud le cerró la garganta.

¿A dónde habría ido Seto?

Se paró y empezó a vestirse cuando las escenas de la mañana anterior se le vinieron a la mente y una idea muy angustiante se apoderó de su mente.

Seto estaba furioso por su mano amputada y ya conocía el sentido vengativo del Neko. De por sí era más que inexplicable que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes que el otro deseara revancha.

¿Qué has hecho?—preguntó a la nada y después de un momento apuró sus movimientos. No podía darse el lujo de volver a perderle.

Escalando sobre la pared por la que entrara la primera vez a la compañía de Ilusiones se hallaba el muy afamado ladrón. Le era más dificultoso que entonces pues ahora carecía de uno de sus apoyos pero igual se las arreglaba ya que el Neko era un hombre de muchos recursos.

Llegó al lugar que pretendía, la zona de oficinas en donde buscaría al tal Tony y de él conseguiría el nombre de su jefe. Prendió una PC y comenzó a buscar en la nómina a un Anthony, la empresa tenía treinta trabajadores con tal nombre. Le llevó alrededor de media hora dar con el que buscaba. Era el segundo al mando en seguridad y Seto apostaba lo que sea a que sabía quien era el primero.

Revisó y según la ficha aún se encontraban en las instalaciones. Seto sonrió y sacó el arma que había conseguido de un vendedor de las calles después que su contacto le diera un nombre y una dirección para encontrarlo.

"Y oye, ten cuidado con lo que vas a hacer" fue lo último que le dijo la voz.

Despacio se deslizó por los pasillos luego de haber ubicado en un mapa la ubicación de la oficina de esos dos. Dentro hablaban con cierta inquietud y Kaiba se propuso saber que era lo que discutían.

Tú no sabes nada—indicó el jefe.

¡Aha!—dijo el otro como hablando con un deficiente mental.

Esto es para los que saben como yo—indicó Craig.

Si, jefe—dijo el otro.

Hablando de otra cosa. El viernes nos toca el bono que nos prometió el jefe máximo por recuperar el prototipo—exclamó Michael.

Si. ¿Qué harás con la plata jefe?—preguntó Tony.

El otro día vi un auto que me gustó. Se llama Kombat y creo que va conmigo—dijo el jefe.

¿De lujo?—preguntó Anthony.

Algo así, es un 4x4 pero es mejor que el Hummer—dijo el jefe de seguridad.

Pues si no presta atención perderá hasta las medias. ¿Cuántas?—preguntó Tony.

Dos—respondió Craig.

¡Jeje! Esto se llama ganar con estilo—dijo el otro riendo y Seto adivinó que estaban jugando cartas y hablando de lo que harían con su recompensa por quitarle su mano.

Oí que el fulano ese se recuperó. ¿Piensa ir por él jefe?—preguntó el subordinado.

No. Conozco a esas ratas. No puede ir a la policía, lo único que podría hacer es venir aquí y no lo hará. Es un gilipollas con un nombre. ¡Nada más!—dijo Craig haciendo que la sangre del nombrado hirviera por lo que apretando en su mano el arma entró dando un gran empujón a la puerta y apuntando adelante. Él jamás había usado un arma en sus trabajos pero ahora había necesidad de ello y no le temblaría el pulso a la hora de deshacerse de esos tipejos.

Miró el lugar en que solo estaba el jefe de Tony parado en medio de la sala. Un clic muy fuerte sonó en su oído y un pedazo de metal muy frío se apoyó en su espalda.

Me preguntaba cuanto más tardarías en entrar—dijo el jefe de seguridad de Ilusiones prendiendo un cigarro—Me estaba aburriendo de charlar con Tony sobre autos y bonos aunque es cierto lo que dije. Debo admitir que tienes los cojones necesarios para un tipo de tu calibre, lástima que no tienes la sangre muy fría. ¿Cierto? De tu amigo me ocuparé luego. No creo que el tenga mucha influencia ahora—dijo el sonriente Michael y luego ordenó a Tony-¡Quítale esa arma!—lo cual el otro hizo.

Seto estaba furioso consigo mismo por dejarse atrapar tan fácil. Debió prever que de alguna manera lo verían y pensar en otro método, por ejemplo esperarlos afuera a que salieran.

Pudiste escapar pues te creíamos muerto pero decidiste venir por nosotros y aquí se acaban tus nueve vidas, gatito—le dijo el jefe de seguridad.

¡Eso no lo decides tú!—indicó la voz de un cuarto y Craig levantó su mano armada para hacerle frente pero ya era tarde y un disparo impactó en su hombro. Anthony sintió sobre su propia espalda el frío de otro cañón—Baja tu arma—le dijo al esbirro una voz que todos conocían—¿Siempre tendré que sacarte de este tipo de situaciones? ¡Anda! ¡Vámonos de aquí!—dijo el ojos mieles a Kaiba quien ya se levantaba. Pero para su sorpresa el ojos azules le arrancó el arma a Tony y le apuntó entre los ojos—¡Seto, no lo hagas! Esto no tendrá vuelta atrás y tu lo sabes—le gritó.

¿Y quien dijo que yo quería que tuviera vuelta atrás? Estos malditos me quitaron la mano y planean matarte—dijo el castaño con mirada airada mientras su mano firme iba apretando de a poco el gatillo.

Por más que hagas lo que has planeado sabes que no dejarán de perseguirnos. Ellos no son quienes quieren nuestras cabezas, son sus jefes—dijo el ex policía.

Todo lo que siguió fue repentino pero sus resultados no fueron fugaces.

Craig había recuperado su arma y la levantó desde el suelo blandiéndola contra la espalda de Seto. Al verlo Joey no tuvo otra opción que disparar de inmediato para evitar que matara al ladrón y debido al fuerte ruido el dedo de este accionó el gatillo sin pensar, los sesos de Tony se esparcieron manchando el rostro del que tenía detrás.

Así, en el mismo segundo ambos se convirtieron en asesinos. Como el melado había dicho un acto irreversible. Joseph ya había incurrido en esa acción con anterioridad pero solo en el cumplimiento de su deber y aunque lo había hecho por salvar la vida de un ser humano era un asesinato. Seto jamás había quitado una vida humana.

Seto aún estaba en shock por lo acontecido, se dio cuenta al ver su mirada perdida. Arrastrándolo de la mano lo sacó de allí antes de que los guardias acudieran al tiroteo.

Las heridas de Seto debían haberle hecho correr más despacio pero la adrenalina y la sensación de irrealidad del asunto habían podido más. Sentían las voces y las corridas de los otros detrás mientras la alarma comenzaba a sonar. Escaparon con lo justo gracias al automóvil que Joey había dejado cerca de la entrada de fuera del perímetro.

Seto agarró la taza de café que Wheeler le ofrecía, tomó un sorbo con sus ojos pegados al suelo sin poder creer aún que en verdad lo había hecho, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y de inmediato una voz preocupada que combinaba con la melada mirada preguntó-¿Estás bien?—mientras su mano se posaba sobre la del castaño.

¿Cómo supiste que estaría allí?—preguntó a su vez Kaiba.

¿Olvidas que soy el hombre que más te conoce?—preguntó ahora el rubio. La mano bajo la suya dio vuelta y arrastró a la otra hacia el cuerpo del ojos azules.

Eres el único que me conoce de verdad—dijo Seto antes de que sus labios se posaran sobre los de Joey. Sentía que revivía con ese contacto. Nunca hasta ahora había necesitado a alguien de esa manera y nunca hasta ahora había entendido la razón por la que se había enamorado de ese policía que había jurado matarle. Separó su cara de la del otro y acariciando la dorada cabellera preguntó-¿Por qué fuiste tu solo? Te expusiste demasiado—

Sabes lo que siento por ti. Esa es la causa y lo sabes. No hubiera soportado la idea de perderte mucho más—confesó el melado ciñéndolo por el talle.

Por un momento tuve la loca idea de que no volvería a verte y desee decirte una cosa aunque creía que jamás tendría la oportunidad. Ahora que la tengo no puedo desperdiciarla—dijo el ladrón ahora completamente recuperado del ostracismo. Lo miró a los ojos por un momento antes de preguntar-¿Quieres saber que es?— El otro levantó una ceja. Joseph no se dignaría a responder semejante pregunta y él lo sabía—Quiero que pases el resto de tu vida conmigo. Sé que no será fácil pero tengo la impresión de que sabremos arreglárnosla. ¿Qué piensas?—

¡Que eres un reverendo idiota!—respondió el otro cortando de raíz el momento romántico y levantándose del regazo del castaño para darle la espalda y caminar hacia su habitación. Por un momento Kaiba se lo quedó mirando, luego fue a por él.

Mientras el rubio se movía por el dormitorio el Neko le imprecó-¿Qué rayos fue eso?—

¡Lo que te mereces!—respondió el otro mientras sacaba un bolso de debajo de la cama y metía una ropa que había sacado del ropero.

¿Qué estas haciendo?—preguntó el castaño al darse cuenta de lo que el otro hacía.

Es evidente. Mi maleta—respondió secamente Wheeler.

¿Me dejas?—preguntó de pronto impactado ante la idea el Neko.

¿Eres idiota o que?—preguntó a su vez Joey.

¿Por qué sigues diciéndome así?—preguntó algo cabreado el ojos azules.

Porque así te portas—respondió Joseph.

¡Respóndeme porque tan de pronto te enojaste tanto! No creo haber dicho nada para causarlo y para ser sincero ya me esta enfureciendo esta actitud de ofendido tuya—le replicó el ladrón.

No es actitud Kaiba. De veras me has ofendido—respondió Wheeler.

¿Cómo?—quiso saber el otro.

¡Tú idiota!—dijo acercándosele con mirada furiosa.

¡Deja de decirme así!—replicó Seto perdiendo la paciencia pues no le gustaba para nada que lo destrataran.

Te atreviste a preguntar semejante idiotez así que eres un idiota—recalcó el otro.

¡Wheeler!—gritó furioso Kaiba.

Se te ocurrió preguntar si te seguiría por el resto de mi vida. ¿No? Eres un completo idiota—le dijo al castaño que de pronto estaba estático-¿Qué creíste que yo sugería cuando escapé contigo? ¿Cuándo fui a buscarte? Eres…-

De pronto el rubio no pudo seguir su diatriba pues sus labios eran presa de otros y unos brazos fuertes lo ceñían a un cuerpo musculoso.

¡Dí que me amas!—exigió el ojos azules.

¡Idiota!—respondió el melado.

¡Di que me amas!—repitió Seto.

Te amo—aceptó Joseph y volvió a besarlo.

Cuando dejaron de hacerlo el castaño preguntó-¿Para que la maleta?—

El otro lo miró extrañado—Debemos irnos. La corporación Ilusiones debe estar buscándonos y ahora ayudados de la policía. Si nos hallaron una vez…-respondió dejando en suspenso lo demás-¡Has la tuya!—dijo después.

¿No me la harías tú?—preguntó con voz ronca Kaiba.

¡No soy tu mucama!—contestó Wheeler y se dedicó a empacar.

No se han tenido más noticias sobre los dos desde entonces. Es de suponer que se fueron a algún lugar como Mexico y viven una vida pacífica con lo que Seto logró acumular.

Algunas personas por Cancún han visto a una pareja de gays muy bien parecidos visitar una playa tomados de la mano. Uno castaño, de ojos azules y manco, el otro rubio de ojos melados.

¿Serán ellos?

FIN


End file.
